<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Ends of the Earth by jth30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676716">To the Ends of the Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jth30/pseuds/jth30'>jth30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attached [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Revolution (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jth30/pseuds/jth30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night together, Bass and Charlie have to deal with how everyone around them will react to the news, all the while figuring out what their feelings for each other truly are. Mild sexual themes &amp; a lot of hurt/comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attached [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hi everyone, I rewatched Revolution during lockdown and finally put my time to good use coming up with my own closure, particularly with the whole Charloe thing. I will be avoiding all talk of nano and will only do brief mentions of the Patriots here and there. Reposting this here from another platform because I can group a sequel and prequel that I've got coming up a bit better on AO3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>Monroe was asleep in the shack he called home these days. It was definitely a step down from his humble residence in Independence Hall in Philly, but then again his entire predicament was a step down. The one upside to not being "The General" anymore was that his sleep these days wasn't as troubled as it once had been. He hadn't stopped to dwell on why that may be, but absolution from the Mathesons sure did help a great deal.</p><p>He came to with a start and scrambled for cover as his flimsy door came off ita hinges and thumped on the floor, the old wood shuttering in a million pieces. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the bright morning light yet and he could only make out a man's silhouette. He was eerily walking towards him covering the small distance between them in two large strides. Cover was not an option; his exit was blocked by the intruder. So fight it was. He reached for his sword but the booted foot of the trespasser kicked it away, out of his reach.</p><p>'Shit...' He thought.</p><p>But by then it was too late. A tight grip closed around his neck and lifted him on his feet. He blinked to focus. But when the man's face was inches from his he realised.</p><p>"Miles? What the fuck?" He struggled to get the words out. He wasn't getting any air. Miles really was choking him. He searched his face for a reason, and he didn't have to look far. Red, hot rage was written all over his best friend's face.</p><p>"How could you, you son of a bitch?" Miles spat the words out and Monroe saw beyond his fury there was disgust. "You fucked Charlie."</p><p>Bass' face hardened and he braced himself. Sure enough Miles didn't disappoint him, his fist coming down on Monroe's face like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes and expected more blows to follow, but someone yanked Miles away.</p><p>Monroe slid to the floor, gasping for air. Opening his eyes to assess the situation he saw with relief that it was Charlie that pulled Miles away. He half-feared that it would have been Rachel and he'd expect her to only do it so she'd get a chance to have a go at him too.</p><p>"The fuck is this, Miles? Like I'm some damsel in distress and you're defending my honor?"</p><p>"Someone's got to Charlie. 'Cause you sure ain't doing it for yourself."</p><p>"Jesus, Miles. Tone it down." Monroe was on his feet. Shaken, but well enough to assert his cool air.</p><p>"Shut up, Monroe. No one asked you." Charlie cut him off. He didn't detect any of the usual sarcasm in her tone.</p><p>Bass put his arms up in resignation and said nothing. He knew not to cross either of them and he'd clearly done enough of that already.</p><p>"No, let's hear him out. I sure as hell wanna know what happened." Miles was still full of rage and barely keeping it together.</p><p>Monroe didn't speak; he just eyed Charlie waiting for a sign of how she wanted him to proceed.</p><p>Miles caught it and somehow it infuriated him even more. "Hey, don't look at her when I talk to you. You're squaring up with me now."</p><p>"Leave it alone, Miles. I mean it." Charlie said again, her voice rising to meet her uncle's tone.</p><p>"What is it that you wanna hear, Miles?" Bass cut her off. "That I'm gonna make it right? That I'm gonna marry her? Is that what you want? Or is it your worst nightmare?"</p><p>"You know I'm right here, right?" Was all Charlie managed to get in before Miles interrupted.</p><p>"Marry her? So you can properly ruin her life? What future would she have with you? You can't go two steps without someone wanting to put a bullet in your brain. And I don't blame them."</p><p>"And who's gonna protect her? You? You can't get your head out of her mom's ass for more than two seconds."</p><p>Monroe would have said more if Charlie hadn't fired her shotgun in the air. "Shut up. Both of you. Talking like I'm some kind of idiot who can't decide about my own life. I could protect myself long before either of you decided you wanted anything to do with me."</p><p>Monroe, ever the cynic, assumed she'd have slammed the door if Miles hadn't taken care of that already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Charlie let her beautiful light brown mare pick up pace as they put as much distance between themselves and Willoughby. She run a mental list of the things she had in her kit and her chances of lasting over a week seemed pretty dire. But she didn't turn back. She had to stay away or she'd burn the damn place down. It wasn't just the betrayal of seeing her mother play house with Miles, or her confusion over hooking up with Monroe when they were obviously the world's most toxic duo. She was also racking her brain trying to understand how the hell this got to Miles in the first place. She didn't think anyone had seen them walk out the bar together that night.</p><p>She wondered whether Monroe and Miles would kill each other off now that she wasn't there to break it off. And then she thought back to Monroe staring at her as if he was awaiting orders. She'd actively been avoiding him since they'd slept together and she could only assume he'd been doing the same. And it was probably for the best. Until she heard him say he wanted to marry her. The thought alone filled her with fury. She'd never pictured herself being someone's wife. It's not just that she wasn't the type to stay at home and raise kids, which was what women who didn't fight do in this day and age. She'd also always picture herself dying in some battle – the enemy always changed, but the final outcome remained constant. She had no future. People like her never did.</p><p>And as much as she hated admitting it even to herself, Miles was right about one thing – Monroe had no future either. His own kid deserted him, his only reason for living was fulfilling whatever delusions of grandeur he had left over from his fallen empire. She knew he'd jump at the first chance he got to double-cross everyone and build back his army. He could be ruthless and cruel, but then again so could Miles. She guessed it was what serving in the US Marine Corps instilled in them; army was different in the days before the Blackout she gathered. People chose to fight, they didn't have to.</p><p>She thought back to three nights ago, stumbling in the dark with him, feeling his warm, rough hands run down her back. She only remembered fragments of their night together, she could only speak for herself and she'd had way too much to drink that night. And sure enough it wasn't romantic by any means, but she could still recall his intense blue gaze holding hers, as they got lost in each other. It somehow felt wrong to lust over a man who had so much blood in his hands – including her family's, but it was beyond her control anymore.</p><p>- MILES -</p><p>Miles hadn't had all that much time to think before he reacted to the news that Bass had banged Charlie. Her indignant reaction to him confronting Monroe about it confused him a little. He had never considered her consenting to this; he'd only assumed Bass had taken advantage of her. He wasn't blind to the fact that she was impulsive and liked to have a good time, but Bass would be a new low even for Charlie who was obviously damaged in so many ways. So he stood there, wondering what to do with Monroe. He still wanted to split his head open, but it confused him that Bass was alarmingly docile.</p><p>Still Miles was pissed and couldn't well ignore the fact that he felt responsible for Charlie and Bass was bad news. He knew Monroe wouldn't make it easy for him but he had to make a point. He couldn't let this slide. He raised his fists with a pained expression.</p><p>"Come on. We're gonna do this. You and me. 'Cause I'm not just giving you my blessing to go on with whatever the hell this is."</p><p>Monroe rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Don't be a dick man. I really don't wanna fight you." His gaze remained trained on Miles, weighing his every move. But he kept his stance relaxed, proving his point that he did want to play nice.</p><p>Miles charged at him trying to throw a couple of punches that Monroe expertly blocked. But he didn't return the assault.</p><p>"Miles, you know I can take you." Bass warned him earnestly. And he was right. Miles knew he was no match for him on hand-to-hand combat.</p><p>"I'm not giving you the go-ahead to fuck around with Charlie, Bass." He tried a few more blows and finally landed one. He got him in the stomach and Monroe bent over gasping for air.</p><p>Miles stepped back waiting for him to recover when Monroe charged at him at full speed knocking him flat on his back. Now it was his turn to have his grip firm on Miles' neck as he pinned him to the ground.</p><p>"I said. I don't. Want. To fight you." Bass said underlining every word. He opened his mouth to say more right when thunder struck in the distance.</p><p>Monroe was in his feet much quicker than Miles. He rushed outside, his brow furrowed as he scanned the eerie sky. Black clouds gathered as far as the eye could see.</p><p>Miles stood at his doorstep, observing him quietly. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was worried.</p><p>Bass turned on his heels and headed back right past Miles and into the shack. He picked up his duffle from the dirt next to his shitty straw mattress and charged out.</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>"Are you coming?" he yelled as he headed straight for the storm raging in the distance.</p><p>"Are you nuts? You wanna walk? Down the highway? To find Charlie? Who could be anywhere?"</p><p>"We'll waste time going into town to get the horses." Monroe snapped back as he kept walking.</p><p>"You do know Charlie survived 23 years on this planet already, knows how to find shelter and make a fire, right?"</p><p>Miles was so nonchalant about the whole thing that Bass wanted to slap the amused smirk off his face.</p><p>"So you wanna take your chances and see if she drowns or fries to crisp? What's your problem? Why do you always let her walk out on you? You did it after Colorado too. Just let her run wild."</p><p>"And good thing you were there to rescue her. Right, Bass?"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Bass stopped dead in his tracks and stared Miles down.</p><p>"You said you didn't touch her." Miles said. It was obvious he didn't believe him. His eyes searching Monroe's face, reminding him of all the times they played poker together and he tried to read his bluffs.</p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>"Then what is this, Bass? You hooked up in the alley behind the bar like she's some cheap tramp. One hell of a first time I'd say."</p><p>"So your problem is that I didn't lay down the rose petals for your niece. Have you seen her, man? She's like a Porsche. I didn't fuck her. She fucked me."</p><p>Monroe's blood boiled just thinking about it. He was only a tad more sober than Charlie and could recall their night together with exquisite detail, down to the salty taste of her skin, and the softness of her blonde curls slipping through his grip. In fact he'd played back those scenes in his brain, trying to put his thoughts in order.</p><p>Another flash of lightning brought Bass back to reality, he didn't have time to waste arguing with Miles. But to his satisfaction he heard him trail behind him, cussing through his teeth as the storm caught up to them or they caught up to it and large drops made their clothes heavy and sticky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- MILES -</p><p>Miles was exhausted. They'd been walking for hours and the rain was washing Charlie's tracks, so they'd resorted to guessing which direction she'd follow. Bass was silent for the most part, but knowing him, Miles grew worried of the wild determination behind his eyes. They had to make camp and regroup but he knew Bass would want to keep going. He sighed and decided to get it over with.</p><p>"We gotta stop, Bass. Charlie could be anywhere. We'll make camp, look for her in the morning when she's cooled off."</p><p>Bass didn't even stop to consider his words. "No, Miles. Let's just keep going." He just kept his pace, one foot in front of the other. It was obvious he was on autopilot. He switched to soldier-brain, pushing through the exhaustion, focusing on his target. Miles would have been amused seeing Bass put it all on the line for a girl. If only it wasn't Charlie.</p><p>He hadn't given much thought to Bass' marriage comment, but he hadn't seen him like that since Shelley and she was having his kid. Panic rose in his throat and before he could even stop himself he blurted out. "Charlie isn't… pregnant. Is she?"</p><p>Bass shook his head. "Are you kidding man? I don't think it works like that. Let's say she was, do you think I'd already know?"</p><p>Miles breathed easy, relieved. "So it was a one-time thing, eh?"</p><p>"I told you it was."</p><p>"Since when do I have reason to believe a word you say?"</p><p>Bass shrugged.</p><p>"Fine. Let's stop. But we're up first thing tomorrow. And you take first watch."</p><p>Miles rolled his eyes.</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>Bass lay on the cold linoleum floor of what used to be a gas station convenience store. He'd drifted off a bunch of times already but woke with a start, an involuntary reflex to the memory of Miles standing over him with a gun trained to his head. The two of them hauled up in the small structure while a storm raged on just amplified his senses. It was stupid of him to think he'd get even the faintest semblance of sleep.</p><p>He sat up and took in his surroundings. Miles had pussied out of keeping watch out in the rain, instead he stood at the window occasionally raising his binoculars to his eyes to check some movement that caught his eye in the distance. To his credit he was freshly soaked to Monroe's relatively dry appearance, which meant he must have done at least on perimeter sweep which was most likely futile considering the rainfall was so dense you could hardly see past your nose.</p><p>"Rise and shine" Miles saluted him military style.</p><p>Bass recognized the dig and rolled his eyes while he rose to his feet.</p><p>"Ready to swap?" He asked flatly.</p><p>"Whatever, Bass – " Miles was ready to make some smart comment when another flash of lightning struck in the distance lighting a tree on fire.</p><p>Miles who was next to the window saw the whole thing, his mouth open in horror. Monroe froze where he stood; he hadn't seen Miles in such state of shock in a long time.</p><p>"Charlie."</p><p>Her name escaped his lips before he could stop himself. He swiftly grabbed his shotgun and pack and flung the door open rushing towards the direction of the fire.</p><p>- MILES -</p><p>Miles didn't have the endurance he used to, so he struggled to keep up as Bass charged ahead in full force calling for Charlie. Miles wanted to smack him. If any Patriots had taken cover in the shrubs they were sitting ducks and Monroe's yelling would lead them right to the guys' location.</p><p>Bass was clearly beside himself with worry, a reaction Miles hadn't seen since Shelley had gone into labor 'and look how well that turned out' he thought to himself. He tried to ward off the ugly thoughts and focused on keeping a pace that wouldn't have him lose Bass out of his sight.</p><p>He was about to yell at him to slow down and keep it down when a figure emerged from the blaze as they approached – Charlie's mare. Miles squinted, willing himself to see Charlie atop the horse but she wasn't there. Bass must have had the same thoughts because now he was practically manic, yelling louder than before, despair dripping from each cry.</p><p>They reached the source of the fire – a large tree and small wooden hut, although now they were aflame you could barely tell what they were anymore.</p><p>Before Miles could register what was happening, Bass dropped his shotgun to the ground, pulled his tattered t-shirt up to cover his mouth and nose and jumped into the burning structure.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Bass." Miles muttered. And then he started counting the seconds. How long before he had to write him off too?</p><p>His brain raced, to how he'd tell Rachel what happened, the deep pit of despair he'd plunge herself into once more. As visions of Charlie's charred body began to overshadow all other thoughts Bass emerged, holding what Miles assumed to be Charlie wrapped in a blanket.</p><p>"Go get the horse back… or we'll have to carry her to town." Bass struggled to get the words out. Between the strain of lifting Charlie and the smoke inhalation, he'd seen better days. "I'll wait over there, with all the rain I don't think the fire will spread much more."</p><p>Miles knew Bass was right. So he nodded and turned on his heels and run after the direction the terrified horse had fled in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>As Miles left to wrangle back the frightened horse, Bass stumbled a few more steps away from the carnage, trying to make sure they'd wait for Miles to return keeping a safe distance from the fire. The heavy rain wet the ground, keeping the fire contained and when Bass deemed it was safe, he gingerly placed Charlie to the ground. Hesitating for a moment, he pulled the blanket he'd found her wrapped in off her face. Her golden locks were covered in soot and so was her face, but she seemed otherwise unharmed. He put his ear to her chest trying to listen for her breath and she stirred, her arm falling out of the blanket. Bass inhaled sharply at the sight of what was unmistakably third degree burns. He'd seen the kind before both in his tours in Iraq and later during the golden days of the Republic when he'd go to field hospitals to visit his wounded army, trying to boost morale.</p><p>He couldn't help but blame himself for this. First, he engaged in yet another pedantic argument with Miles and second, he spooked her with all that marriage talk. They'd had a drunken one-night-stand for God's sake. And now she was lying there, blinking into consciousness, stirring in his arms and all he could do was sit behind her, prop her back up and hold her close.</p><p>"Bass…?" Her voice was rough, hoarse from the smoke inhalation. It came out in a whisper. And she looked up at him, her big blue eyes drowning him as he took in her pain.</p><p>"Shh…" he rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her.</p><p>But as she came to her senses, pain seeped in too and she winced, lifting her arm to see what was wrong with it. Bass tried to stop her, but she'd already seen. And yet again she impressed him, as she exhibited the same grit he'd seen in Miles during battle countless times. She didn't cry, or complain, she simply closed her eyes and breathed deeply, until she was in control of her pain, the breaths coming out evenly.</p><p>He pressed his lips on the top of her head. He remembered her hair smelling like lavender and hay, it was something he'd noticed about her way before they'd slept together. And even though she now smelled like smoke, he could almost swear a faint trace of lavender hit his nostrils as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.</p><p>"You'll be okay, Charlotte." He whispered in her ear.</p><p>In the distance he made out Miles' lonely figure as he returned, holding the reins of Charlie's horse.</p><p>He thought about moving away, letting go of Charlie and standing up, but he decided he had nothing to hide from Miles; the person he'd confided in in his darkest times, the person who spared his life when he'd become a monster. So he simply looked up at him, guilt written across his face.</p><p>"Oh hell no" Miles said, massaging his neck.</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>At the sound of her uncle's voice, Charlie flicked her eyes open again. She noticed her vision was blurred, but she wasn't going to let herself be weak in front of Miles and Monroe. At the thought of his name, a light went off in her head as she checked her surroundings and realized she was somewhere she'd been before. She instinctively moved her hands to feel the strong arms that enveloped her in security, but pain shot down her burned arm and she stopped, wincing.</p><p>She leaned forward trying to use her good arm to get up, but she stumbled and Monroe caught her.</p><p>"Woah… Hey, take it easy alright?" He took her hand and steadied her to her feet, but she was too weak and her knees buckled. He caught her before she hit the ground and she welcomed this same sensation of absolute security as she felt his muscles tightening around her. She just closed her eyes and let herself be held, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"She's not gonna be able to sit up on a horse. Let's just sling her over it. I'll get her feet." Miles ordered.</p><p>"I'm not lying on my horse like some invalid Miles. Forget about it." She tried to assert as much authority in her voice as she could muster. She probably didn't do so well because she heard Monroe laugh. If the world weren't spinning, she would have swung at him.</p><p>"I'll ride with her, hold her up." He offered and she could feel herself</p><p>"Like hell you will, you perv. I still haven't gotten her side of the story in all of this."</p><p>"Miles…" she tried to get a word in, but Miles kept going.</p><p>"You're not getting anywhere near – "</p><p>"MILES" she raised her voice and that finally did the trick.</p><p>"What is it, Charlie?"</p><p>"He's okay." She said simply and she could swear he tightened his grip on her. "Help me get on my horse… Please" she added.</p><p>She didn't see what Miles' reaction was, she'd much rather keep her eyes shut or she may get sick all over Monroe's shoes.</p><p>But she sensed him approach and the two men carefully raised her up to her saddle. Once she was sitting, Miles gripped her jacket tightly so she wouldn't fall over as she rested her head on the mare's neck while Monroe jumped on the saddle with ease and pulled her back up so she could rest on his chest.</p><p>He took the reins and it was his turn to order Miles. "I don't think we can ride into town like this. Let's just wait back at the gas station until it clears out."</p><p>"Oh now you like the gas station." Miles rolled his eyes. "You know Rachel's gonna kill us for this right?"</p><p>"I was always on her hit list, welcome to the club."</p><p>"Oh man, I founded the club."</p><p>Monroe chuckled.</p><p>Charlie listened to them banter light-heartedly, and in her hazed mind she realized that this is what it must have been like in the old days, before the Blackout. It stirred a memory of Miles and Bass on leave, sitting in the Mathesons' living room and making her case to her dad that she could stay up a little longer and sit with the adults. She remembered being grateful, she remembered fighting against her eyes that kept closing, so she could be a big girl and hang out with the grown-ups. She remembered listening to her uncle and Bass sharing stories of what it was like in Iraq; not the bad stuff, that they only shared after she was sound asleep, but the good – the colorful bazaars, the local delicacies, their mishaps with trying to learn the language. It was all coming to her like she'd lifted a curtain to this other world.</p><p>Cool fingers touched her forehead, and just like that the dream was gone. She blinked, her vision still blurred. Maybe it was the rain.</p><p>"Crap. She's got a fever, Miles."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my best friend – R – who's always checking my work before I put it up and who's always down to have hour-long conversations about character development and dialogue (this is as close to a book acknowledgement as I can give you, but honestly thank you for everything).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- MILES -</p><p>"Oh, that's just great." Miles ground out.</p><p>"I'm sure old man Gene will know what to do. Maybe we should just head into town, man." Bass pressed him.</p><p>He had a point, but they'd be pushing it – Charlie needed to rest, not be hurled around in a horse all night. Even with Bass holding her upright, she was slumped and looked like she was on the verge of being delirious.</p><p>He sized up Bass, his brow was furrowed and his face riddled with concern. And in that moment Miles knew he had to ignore him and make this decision on his own. Bass wasn't thinking with his upstairs brain anymore. What worried Miles is that he may not be thinking with his downstairs one either, he may just be thinking with his heart.</p><p>"Bass, we're sheltering in the gas station. Four walls and a roof over our heads until this passes." He said matter-of-factly, not exactly an order but not up for debate either.</p><p>To his surprise Bass didn't protest further, which meant there was some reason in him still. He sighed and kept dragging his feet next to Charlie's horse.</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>Bass was counting the seconds until they reached the damn gas station. Charlie was like a ragdoll in his arms, but right when she shifted again something in the way her back brushed against his chest sent him back to two nights ago when she'd still been strong and full of life. He ran his hand through his wet curls trying to distract himself, he really shouldn't be thinking of her like that.</p><p>He side glanced at Miles who looked at him quizzically. Bass didn't respond, but they knew each other well enough for Miles to figure out what he was thinking.</p><p>"You dirty bastard. Can't you just keep it in your pants?"</p><p>Miles was right, he was out of line and he fucked up letting his desire get the better of him the night before. Charlie was a kid and although he hadn't exactly taken advantage, it really shouldn't have gone down the way it had. He made a silent promise to himself that he'd square things off with her as soon as he has a chance.</p><p>Only when they reached the gas station he allowed himself to breathe easy, he hadn't realized how much tension was coursing through his body. He'd been stiff, trying to keep Charlie's back straight and his arms ached from making a barrier so she wouldn't fall over the side of the horse. He pulled the reins and the mount came to a halt.</p><p>Miles approached and reached up his arms signalling him to pass Charlie down and Bass complied silently. Once Miles had her secured in his arms, he jumped off the horse and rushed to her other side, slinging her arm over his neck.</p><p>"Come on, Charlotte. A few more steps."</p><p>He kicked the door open and they guided her inside, beelining for Bass' bedrolls that lay where he left them hours ago when he ran to find her. Bass sat her up, removed and tossed her drenched leather jacket and rung her wet her before he lay her back down.</p><p>He threw his pack next to her and rummaged through it with shaking hands until he found what he was looking for – a neat roll of clean bandages. He carefully took her arm and started dressing it with careful movements. As he worked on her, he noticed somewhat bitterly that the fire had wiped away the Monroe Militia brand she'd acquired somewhere along the way. All the better he thought; he couldn't bear the sight of it on her skin. He'd noticed it a few times, more so during their encounter behind the bar, but he had no idea how it came to be. He made a mental note to ask her about it and offer another apology – if she'll have it that is.</p><p>- MILES -</p><p>Miles observed Bass take out clean bandages from his pack and wrapping her arm in the gentlest way possible, stopping every time she winced. He backed off and turned around, he really didn't wanna be seeing this – the parallels he drew in his head were inevitable and ended with Bass emerging from that tent ashen, his hands still stained with the blood of his wife and child, his eyes haunted, unseeing. But Charlie was strong, and her grandfather was a doctor and no one would allow for anything so horrific to happen to her. Those were the early days, when people still learnt the ways of dealing with a world with no power. And Charlie wasn't pregnant, he reminded himself.</p><p>He yanked off his drenched coat and threw it on the floor, then he made himself useful with starting a fire.</p><p>Bass was still fussing and he wanted to tell him to get a grip but he bit his tongue and let him be, he knew whatever this dysfunctional relationship, if he could even call it that, was they'd have to figure it out between them. They'd surely get enough resistance from Rachel once she got wind of it. He didn't need to interfere any more than he already did, at least not before he heard from Charlie.</p><p>Once Bass backed away and nudged closer to the fire, his eyes unflinching, still trained on the sleeping form of his niece, Miles spoke.</p><p>"So fill me in here, Bass. What exactly are you thinking? Go off into the sunset? Live happily ever after? White picket fence and a dog? Everyone knows what you look like and no one for as long as we're alive is gonna forget what you did."</p><p>Monroe's jaw clenched and he spoke through gritted teeth. " I wasn't alone in this, Miles. You left, but I sure as hell didn't start this little crusade on my own."</p><p>"I'm not denying that." He shrugged. "But I've made my peace with it. Are you ever gonna stop running?"</p><p>As he said it, Miles realised what exactly it was that brought him peace – it was Charlie. Having her in his life reminded him of what it was like to have something… someone to fight for, that there was still some good left in this world that made it worth saving. Ben's family, keeping them from harm was what propelled him forward in those early Blackout days when the world was plunged in chaos and anarchy. His only goal back then was making a safe place for them so they could survive.</p><p>He shook this last memory of his brother off, and focused on Bass, the one brother he still had left in this world. He looked like he was about two seconds away from ending him. A war was raging inside him, he could see that – he didn't want to keep running, this much was obvious, since he'd followed him around Willoughby without too much protest for the better half of a year. But maybe it wasn't just his presence in this backwater Texan town that made Bass stick around.</p><p>Charlie could do him good, there was no denying that, but what would he do to Charlie?</p><p>Bass didn't speak, so Miles continued. "I just hope you're not delusional about how this is gonna go down." He glanced from Bass to Charlie pointedly.</p><p>Bass looked back at Charlie with a look that sent shivers down Miles' spine, he could tell it was protectiveness mixed with longing. Yeah, sure enough they only slept together once, at least now he knew that much for sure.</p><p>"I know… Every woman I cared for is dead. But Charlie… She's not like that, she's not fragile. I don't have to protect her. But I want you to know that I will."</p><p>"And what happens the day you get caught? Because that day's gonna come, Bass. For both of us. And what then?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>Miles had a point and he knew it. He'd ruin Charlie's life if he were in it. If he pursued her he'd be a selfish prick. Yet again. He needed to walk away and let her be. Why would he make her live the rest of her life looking over her shoulder? That is if she wanted to spend it with him and that night wasn't a fluke. But his pride wouldn't let him agree with Miles, so he stayed quiet.</p><p>"I got half a mind to tell you to fuck off and let Charlie be, but she's stubborn as hell and she's not some child. She can make this decision on her own. But my God Bass, if you so much as think of stepping out of line, I will end you. No more fucking around, if you really are serious, do the right thing here."</p><p>Bass lowered his gaze, this was as close as Miles could get to giving his blessing. Now Rachel… She'd be a whole other story.</p><p>"I'll talk to her." He looked Miles straight in the eyes. "I have no clue what she'll say... This was never a thing, Miles. I swear."</p><p>"She got you good, huh?" Miles grinned, amused.</p><p>Bass shook his head, but his smile betrayed him.</p><p>"Just don't make me regret this, alright."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Charlie slipped in and out of consciousness but kept her eyes shut to keep the room from spinning. She could hear them talking, Miles and Monroe, in hushed voices. She was happy they weren't yelling at each other like they did in the morning. She opened her mouth to tell them she wanted water, but instead her stomach started convulsing and she started violently throwing up.</p><p>In a heartbeat they were both by her side, Bass lifting her up so she wouldn't choke on her own sick and Miles holding her hair out of the way. They were talking to her, but she couldn't register the words. She could just hear her name, but her eyes kept closing until blackness swallowed her.</p><p>When she opened them again, faint sunlight was breaking through the clouds, bathing their hideaway in soft morning light. She could feel something wet and cold on her forehead, so she reached out a hand and grabbed it. It was a wet rag, upon further inspection one of Bass' rolled up t-shirts – they'd been putting cold compresses on her forehead through the night.</p><p>Her movement woke them both up, she didn't know who was meant to be keeping watch but he'd dropped the ball. They were both sleeping sat up. Monroe closer to her, she noticed. But still at a safe distance.</p><p>But before she had time to be upset about it, he'd knelt next to her, his rough, big hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.</p><p>"Good morning, Charlotte." He smiled. It suited him, warmed his face up. The lines that formed around his eyes, making him look kind, human. She wanted to reach out and touch him.</p><p>Miles was beside him and it snapped her out of her reverie.</p><p>"You scared us half to death, kid." His tone was casual; his eyes betrayed his worry though.</p><p>"What actually happened?" Details were still fuzzy in her head. She remembered waking up to her shelter on fire, riding her horse in the rain, but the horse was on autopilot…? And then it hit her, Monroe gripping her nearly lifeless body, yanking her away from the fire, holding her upright on her horse so she wouldn't fall over.</p><p>Before she could thank him, Miles spoke. "You nearly got yourself killed because of your own stubborn head is what happened. But hey, just another Monday."</p><p>Monroe threw him a look that borderlined between exasperation and amusement and turned back to her. "Do you think you'll be good to go once we get some food in you? We really shouldn't be staying outside the town walls longer than we already have."</p><p>Charlie's stomach turned at the idea of food, reminding her that she'd also puked her guts out last night. She looked around but there wasn't even the tell-tale smell of sick in the air. Her bitter, in that regard, experience with Miles taught her that the man was able to tolerate any sort of filthy surroundings. He wouldn't have cared to clean it up, same way she'd never seen him so much as scrub a plate unless her mother asked him to. So she assumed it was Monroe that did it and the thought just filled her with shame, staining her cheeks a faint crimson.</p><p>He was in that moment looking at her with the intense gaze of someone genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. So he noticed her blush, but had no way of knowing what she was thinking, so he said "Hey, if you wanna go do lady things first, just go out back. We still need to pack up and clear our tracks in case they got dogs or something."</p><p>She nodded compliantly, she didn't need a leak, she needed a moment alone to make peace with this new world where Bass Monroe was cleaning up after her and making nice with Miles.</p><p>"If you're not back in ten we're coming to check on you, so make it quick kid." Miles called after her.</p><p>- MILES -</p><p>"You're such an ass." Bass shook his head.</p><p>"Better that she knows we'll check on her, make sure she doesn't pass out again. Unless you feel like getting a peep show, huh Bass?"</p><p>Bass shrugged and headed for the door, he had no problems getting away from Miles now the weather had cleared up.</p><p>"Gonna go pick up dirt." He said in shorthand and Miles knew it was to throw around the place and cover their scents.</p><p>Miles took to rolling up Monroe's blankets and leaving them next to his duffle. He could have shoved them in there, but Bass was a real stickler about keeping his pack organized so he just let him be. He was about to into a tangent about how he'd spent his entire life babying Bass but he heard voice outside, so he shuffled closer to the door. He knew right away it wasn't an ambush, just Bass and Charlie having a chat. He really did consider eavesdropping, mainly out of pure curiosity as to what the two of them honestly had to say to each other. But he decided against it and he moved to kicking around the embers from the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Once Charlie was out of the close confines of the convenience store she steadied herself against the wall – she really did feel light-headed and the constant tug of pain from her arm really didn't help things along a bunch. Scoping the terrain, she decided to check out whether she could give them the slip, but her gammy arm gave her no choice – she had to follow them back, have her grandpa check it out.</p><p>She wondered how long before Miles got her alone and started grilling her about Monroe, she couldn't wait for that talk to be over. She wondered how much he'd said, but figured it was probably next to nothing, judging by Miles' reaction and the fact that Monroe wasn't the sharing kind anyway. And then as if she'd open a floodgate by thinking his name, images from last night flashed before her – his drenched chest as he pulled her close, rain dripping from his hair. In times like that, it was easy for her to forget who he was, what he'd done. She wondered what it would be like to wake up next to him… She knew what he was like in the deepest fits of passion, but she really couldn't imagine him being intimate. What he was like when she was in pain last night, that was him being that, she realized. Attentive and caring and dare she say kind… Those were not words she'd ever in a million years have thought she'd use to describe him.</p><p>She collected herself, she was being silly now. One talk of marriage and suddenly Monroe was a saint. She really expected better of herself, but it was her fault for deciding it wouldn't hurt to take the edge off the building tension between them by sleeping with him. Now there was no going back. Except she had to go back, or else the two of them would come looking for her and she didn't wanna give them the satisfaction of finding her shaking like a kitten – they'd have all the excuses they wanted to baby her until she was well enough to smack it out of them.</p><p>Rounding the corner she saw Monroe on his knees digging around in the mud. "How the mighty have fallen" she thought to herself, but she wouldn't dare speak it. Sure enough the two of them have gone a long way but she knew not to push it too far. Civil or not, he could still turn at the drop of a dime and he could also snap her in half. Though something told her he wouldn't do that. She approached tentatively and cleared her throat, thinking of what to say next. She realized he'd saved her life twice now.</p><p>He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans and looked at her impassively. She hated that he never spoke first. She looked away trying to find the right words, looking at his face made it increasingly harder for her to concentrate.</p><p>"I'm ready to go."</p><p>"Alright, let's get Miles."</p><p>He turned to go get him, but Charlie stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.</p><p>"Just… hold on a second."</p><p>He stared back, expectantly.</p><p>"I guess I gotta thank you." She could barely hold his gaze as she said it. Something in the way he searched her face made her feel like she stripped naked. She focused her gaze on the horizon behind him. "I hope you're not in a world of shit with Miles because of… what happened."</p><p>"I'm always in a world of shit with Miles."</p><p>"I didn't wanna add to it then."</p><p>"Charlie, what do you want?"</p><p>Something in his tone made her turn to look at him again. Was he annoyed with her?</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What?"</p><p>"I'm a big boy, I can take it."</p><p>"I honestly don't know what you mean, Monroe." She did know, but what was she supposed to say.</p><p>He flinched. "Back to Monroe, is it? Right, I get it."</p><p>He turned to leave again.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that. Come on…" She called after him and he turned around.</p><p>"What's this then, Charlotte? You jump me, then you split. Just tell me what's up and then I can play it however you wanna play it."</p><p>She stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. Of all the things she expected, this just wasn't it. A person like him didn't just give up control. She expected him to lay down the law, tell her how it was gonna be and then maybe she'd resist. But this just floored her.</p><p>"Why would you say you'd marry me?" She tried to be casual, but her voice almost broke in the end. She really didn't think she would be having this conversation right now.</p><p>Monroe laughed and took a step towards her. "I didn't mean tomorrow, Charlie."</p><p>Why was he laughing about this? Was it some joke to him?</p><p>He saw her frown and approached her, stopping when he was inches away and then put his arms up. "Don't kill me, okay."</p><p>He took another step closer and he was now towering over her. She could count the freckles on his nose, the flecks of green in his blue eyes. She realized she was shaking again but assumed it was the exhaustion. He put his hands on shoulders to steady her and as he did, he leaned in and kissed her.</p><p>This time there was no whiskey to make her hazy, no dim lights to make her fumble in the dark, she could see his desire burn behind his eyes, feel his scruff prickle her chin and she wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter gave me the hardest time so far. Bass and Charlie had to have this conversation, but I was worried about it sounding too touchy-feely and neither of them are the type. They obviously never had anything like this on the show, so it was probably the hardest riddle for me to solve – how they'd play it when it came down to putting their cards on the table about each other. My guess was that Bass would (surprisingly) be the mature one, given that Charlie never had a serious relationship before so she probably wouldn't know how to handle her feelings and it's not like she had anyone to go to for advice. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>To break off the kiss he had to physically pull her away from him, or he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself. And poor Miles would have a heart attack.</p><p>Before he could get his thoughts in order she was grabbing at him again.</p><p>"Charlie… Charlie… Come on."</p><p>"What?" She panted.</p><p>"Let's just… Take it easy, alright? Act like… normal people."</p><p>Now it was Charlie's turn to laugh at him. "Since when does Sebastian Monroe want to be normal?"</p><p>"It might be weird for you to understand, but there's more to a… relationship than fucking like bunnies."</p><p>"You're kidding, right?"</p><p>He stared at her, indignant.</p><p>"No sex, Charlie. I mean it. Let's just cool off for a bit, see it's not all this is. And then you can have at it."</p><p>"And here I thought you were a playboy."</p><p>She was mocking him now, trying to get a rise out of him no doubt. 'And I thought you mature for your age' he wanted to say, but bit his tongue. Instead he rolled his eyes and silently cursed his reputation. "I promised Miles I won't fuck it up. So let's just try and do this by the book. See how it goes, if you don't hate my guts in a month or whatever than you can do whatever you want to me. Milk me dry, I don't care."</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>"My God, you are serious." Charlie tried her best to keep a straight face.</p><p>"Let's just go get Miles, alright?" He reached out his hand and when she took it, he pulled her close again, putting his arm around her shoulders. Anyone else who'd ever tried to pull that move with her got a jab in the ribs. But she didn't wanna shake off from his grip, instead she slipped her arm around his waist and thought she could get used to this.</p><p>When Miles saw them standing at the door, he gave them a look of quiet understanding. "Ready to go?" He asked.</p><p>Charlie really was surprised by the abrupt departure from what was yesterday's screaming match and throwing punches. Monroe really must have turned on the charm with Miles if he got him to agree to leave it alone.</p><p>She instinctively turned to look up at him and he gave her a self-assured smirk.</p><p>"Hey, hey give it a rest Romeo." Miles looked like he just about had enough. "You still need to bring in more dirt."</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>It was already noon by the time they were ready to make their way back to the small town of Willoughby. Miles gave Charlie a gentle lift and she was back on her horse with relative ease, and standing upright on her own this time he noticed with relief.</p><p>"Okay, move up." He ordered.</p><p>"What?" Charlie raised her brows in earnest confusion.</p><p>"Come on, Charlie. Just in case. If your blood pressure drops and you pass out, you'll get trampled by your own horse. It's just to be safe."</p><p>Charlie looked at Miles, as if waiting for him to object so she could just agree with him. But Miles put his arms up.</p><p>"Hate to say it, but he's got a point, kid."</p><p>They really were starting to think like a team again him and Miles, this was great. He couldn't help the small smile that curled in his lips. Another step in the right direction, he really was doing things right this time around it would seem.</p><p>As Charlie begrudgingly complied, he hopped on behind her and hooked an arm around her waist. She let out a small gasp and shifted so she'd lay comfortably back against his chest. Last night, having to manhandle her while she swayed half-unconscious was nothing to write home about, but this was gonna be fun, he thought.</p><p>He held his hands out and she passed him the reins with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcoming a new perspective in this chapter. Rachel is one of those characters that I feel was largely misunderstood by a lot of fans. I surely had a hard time connecting with her. I recently read an old fanfic on here called 'Remake My Ruined Life' - it's letters Miles and Rachel exchanged when she was a prisoner in Philly and he was out fighting Bass' campaigns. A lot of those letters and are now definitely headcanon for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- RACHEL -</p><p>Rachel Matheson had been beside herself with worry ever since her partner Miles failed to return home from a hunt the day before. Her daughter Charlie was with him. Then that terrible storm came and went and she'd gone out in the woods in search of them for as long as she possibly could, until her father dragged her back to the house and bunkered them down to brace the weather.</p><p>In the morning she asked around and was told that no one saw Miles come in or out the town walls all day, but Charlie sprinted in early in the morning, grabbed her horse and rode out again. The fact that she didn't leave a message for her with anyone concerned her to no end and she'd spent the entire evening pacing and coming up with absurd scenarios about what happened.</p><p>Now she was out in town again desperately asking around again when the gates opened and in rode Charlie, dirty, dishevelled, her arm bandaged up. She was taken aback by the image of her daughter, but what shook her to the core was the fact that she was double riding with none other than Sebastian Monroe, who was pretty much in the same state, minus any obvious injuries it would seem. Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she searched for Miles. Her knees almost buckled from relief when she spotted him trailing behind, in a much better state than the other two.</p><p>Once she regained her composure she made her way to them. By then Miles had caught up to the rider and was helping Monroe get Charlie down. Rachel watched as his hands lingered a little too long on her waist and she wondered if she was imagining things.</p><p>She cupped her daughter's face with both hands. "Oh Charlie…" She turned to Miles. "What happened?"</p><p>Miles just frowned and avoided her gaze.</p><p>"I'm okay, mom." Charlie said firmly.</p><p>"Where's the good doctor, Rachel?" There it was again, Monroe now rested one hand on Charlie's shoulder.</p><p>She ignored him and addressed her daughter instead. "What's wrong, Charlie? What do you need dad for?"</p><p>Charlie gingerly lifted her arm. "It's just a burn, mom."</p><p>"What the hell happened out there? Can somebody tell me?"</p><p>Miles just assumed his usual pained expression and seemed to struggle to find the words. "Let's just go get Gene, Rachel. And then we'll have a chat."</p><p>Somehow she didn't like the sound of that, but decided it was in Charlie's best interest to move things along. So she led them back to the house stealing glances at Charlie who seemed to sway a little with every step.</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Charlie lay on her bed with her eyes closed, the thought of seeing what her arm looked like under the bandages made her queasy. As if sensing her fear, Monroe reached out and took her other hand, softly caressing her knuckles with his thumb. She felt the energy in the room shift instantly, but at that moment she didn't care – she was about to be in a crap-load of pain.</p><p>Her grandfather worked methodically in cleaning the wound and she endured all of it through gritted teeth, but when he spoke she tightened her grip on Bass' hand.</p><p>"Ideally she'd need antibiotics and a tetanus shot. Now, we don't have either of those things, so all I can say is liquids and proteins to help her heal. I have to warn you I might have to operate once we see how much dead tissue we're dealing with."</p><p>Charlie bit her tongue, trying not to panic at the idea of being operated on. She'd heard that in the days before the Blackout surgery was a relatively safe procedure, done in clean rooms with humane methods like anaesthesia – the patient being put to sleep before being operated on. Of course now she wouldn't be afforded any of those luxuries, she'd get the kitchen table, a bottle of whiskey and a leather belt to bite on if it got too much. She prayed really hard to whatever God was listening that her grandfather wouldn't have to operate, because she really didn't want Monroe to see her cry like a baby in the same week he saw her puke her guts out. She figured there's only so much a guy can take before he runs for the hills.</p><p>"Charlie, you'll need to stay in bed for a couple of days and then we'll see how you do." Her grandfather told her reassuringly, but somehow she was all but reassured. He left saying something about going to make a paste for her hand. She really wasn't paying attention, the room was still spinning.</p><p>"Bass?" she turned to him, hesitantly opening her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>His face was all concern and tenderness, all she wanted was to ask him to hold her, but her mom would probably spontaneously combust. She sure was watching their exchange with a mix of Charlie read as curiosity and concern.</p><p>"Take my boots off, will ya? I guess I'm gonna be here a while."</p><p>He quietly complied, only hesitating for a split second to steal a glance towards Rachel who seemed like she was about to go into shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- MILES -</p><p>Miles led Rachel out of Charlie's room, but she'd already seen enough to realize something was up.</p><p>"Why are they holding hands, Miles?"</p><p>"I don't think it's me you should be asking that." He said, training his eyes stubbornly to the floor.</p><p>"He slept with her, didn't he? That bastard slept with Charlie and you what? Took them on a daytrip to celebrate?"</p><p>"Rachel, just at least keep it down – "</p><p>"Come on, Miles. Open your eyes. What good can come of this?"</p><p>"I don't know, Rachel. Maybe she'll make him a person again… She sure did it for me."</p><p>"We're not sacrificing Charlie so Monroe can have his redemption. Charlie needs a good person, not some soulless jarhead who's nothing but a crazy sociopath."</p><p>He was about to go into some futile attempt to appease her when Bass emerged from Charlie's room. Judging by his look he'd heard pretty much everything.</p><p>"Spare me the crap, Rachel. You've been Charlie's mother all of what? A year? And suddenly you think you know all about what's good for her?" He said coolly.</p><p>"It doesn't take a genius to figure this one out, Bass."</p><p>"Don't you fucking push me, Rachel. I swear to God."</p><p>"Or what? I don't think there's much more you can do to me anymore."</p><p>Miles knew he had to break it off, he really didn't wanna get in the middle of it, but he always was. "Enough. Both of you. Come on."</p><p>Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, her anger so intense he could taste it. "How could you take his side in all this? Do you honestly not give a damn about Charlie?"</p><p>Miles knew he'd get a lot of shit about siding with them on this one, but it was almost instinctive, this idea that Charlie and Bass made sense somehow. He hadn't seen it before, but what sealed it for him was Bass promising he'd take care of her no matter what. Now if he brought that up to Rachel, Bass would kill him so he decided to take one for the team and make himself a bigger target than Bass already was.</p><p>"I don't fucking know, Rachel. Am I supposed to? All I do is what y'all want of me. Charlie tells me one thing, you tell me another. She wants to leave, why wouldn't I let her?"</p><p>He threw his hands in his pockets and tried to sound as indifferent as he could. And just like that it worked, her anger was fully directed at him, but unlike Bass, he could get her on his side again. Bass had lost that privilege a while ago when he held her captive and threatened to harm her family, he figured.</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>Seeing Miles fall on his sword like that almost gave Bass a hard-on. It'd been a while since they'd pulled that sort of trick. It was straight from their high school playbook, when one of them was about to land in detention, but the other one didn't wanna be left behind. Now pissing Rachel off like she's some prissy principal was almost comical, if only she wasn't the last bit of family Charlie had left. And he didn't want to rob her of that. Rachel was a whole lot of crazy, but she was also her mother. That he'd kept away for far too long. How much had she missed because of him? Her first period, her first crush, her first kiss.</p><p>He shook it off; he wasn't about to go all soft while she was still just about ready to tear into him. He racked his brain, about how he'd get her on his side – he very well knew a heart to heart wasn't gonna cut it with her. But he pretty much knew that nothing would. Nothing but Charlie herself, if Rachel could see her be truly happy, he knew she'd lay off at least a tiny bit. With that thought he quietly slipped back into Charlie's room, leaving the two of them to go at it and by the sound of it Miles was definitely getting the couch tonight.</p><p>He thought she was asleep so he gently pushed the door shut, but as soon as she heard his steps on the ancient floorboards she flicked her eyes open.</p><p>"She's gonna kill him, isn't she?" she eyed the door with meaning.</p><p>"Probably cut his balls off." He said with a sigh as he sat on the edge of her bed.</p><p>"She really doesn't like you."</p><p>"Is that news to you?"</p><p>"I just hoped… For my sake she'd play nice."</p><p>"She's seen me at my worst, Charlie."</p><p>"Your men had a gun on me too."</p><p>"Not quite the same as spending a decade as an involuntary houseguest away from your children and husband."</p><p>"Yeah, we get it you're a monster." Charlie said teasingly as she sat up in the bed and scooted towards him.</p><p>The way she said it, so nonchalant, as if it really didn't mean anything, as if she hadn't sought him out to kill him not even a year ago. It would never seize to amaze him, her kindness, her ability to forgive and push forward. His thoughts were cut off when she made contact, first her body was flush against him, her chest pressing into his back, then she tilted his head and kissed him. Halfway through she climbed on his lap and when she tried to push him back into the bed, he laughed.</p><p>She looked at him more than a little peeved by his reaction.</p><p>"I'm sorry… It's just been a while since I made out with a girl and her whole family was right outside the door."</p><p>She was out of breath, panting and it made it harder for him to concentrate when her chest was rising and falling, about to burst from her tight shirt. His first instinct was to rip it off her, but he behaved himself for Miles' sake and for hers, because she'd almost died less than 24 hours ago. So he pulled her to his chest, and run his fingers through her hair until her grandfather came back with his paste remedy.</p><p>Bass figured he'd have to get used to showing Charlie affection while her family was around, but it was like a new limb, it needed practise. So he avoided the old man's eyes, kissed her on the top of the head, lay her back down in her bed and asked her if she needed him to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>Even with Miles keeping watch, Bass gave up on the idea of sleep and sat up, his eyes tracing over Charlie's sleeping face. His eyes followed the line of her arm all the way down to her delicate fingers hovering just inches from her shotgun. He knew it was cruel for a young girl to live like that, but in this world no one had a choice to live differently and lucky for her she had nothing better to compare it to. He couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if the world hadn't gone tits up. Would she be all brainy like her parents? Would she have enlisted? It would make the most sense; she was a mini Miles after all. Just much better looking…</p><p>He thought back to her father – Ben. A couple of years older than him and Miles, Ben was one of the few people that got out of Jasper, Indiana to go to college. But of course everyone had seen it coming, with his perfect grades, and his scholarships. And then he met Rachel and made the mistake of introducing her to Miles. He remembered a Thanksgiving dinner at the Mathesons, the first time Rachel met Ben and Miles' parents. Her and Miles were making eyes at each other the whole night. He remembered thinking Ben was schmuck, how could a man not keep his lady in check. He obviously must have known what was happening; Bass wondered if that soft-spoken, mild-mannered man that turned a blind eye to his wife cheating on him with his brother really was Charlie's dad. He wasn't quite sure why his mind was taking him down this path, but, he admitted to himself, maybe it would make him feel a bit better about Ben being murdered by his men.</p><p>Charlie fussed in her sleep, cutting off his dark thoughts, some unknown horror crossing like a shadow across her face. He thought to wake her, but he hated when some of the women he'd slept with did that to him. Instead he pulled his arm tighter around her body, hoping the sense of security would seep into the dream. But instead, she slowly fluttered her lashes, shaking off sleep.</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>She felt a taught, muscular arm shift around her and it brought her out of the nightmare. She flicked her eyes open and the first thing she saw was his face over her, observing her, arranged in an expression she couldn't quite understand. He was lost in thought but he wasn't scheming, was he… reminiscing? She'd seen Miles do that sometimes, get lost in an old memory, but she knew he was a lot more sentimental than he let on. Bass on the other hand, didn't strike her as the nostalgic type.</p><p>Instantly guilt took over his features, now that face she knew well. He basically couldn't look at her any other way any more. It was getting on her last nerve.</p><p>"Shit" he murmured and moved her hair away from her face thoughtfully.</p><p>She sat there frozen, still not quite used to the newfound intimacy between them. He was doing a great job at taking it slow, even kept her in check a bunch of times when she was about to jump his bones. He did seem quite pained about doing it but it was their agreement that they'd really think this through and not just jump into bed again. Well, at least metaphorically, because they'd literally been sharing a bed as soon as they returned from their little adventure and got the first screaming match with her mother out the way. Charlie had refused to let him return to the dingy shack he'd claimed was adequate accommodation. She did also partly threaten that because it was more private she'd just make her way over there whenever she felt frisky and there'd be no one to stop them. So he gathered all of his five things and moved in with them. Now living under the same roof with whatever was left of her family, was bound to make things go a bit more slow. And for some reason it was what Monroe wanted. She still couldn't quite figure it out, but she knew it had to do with the chat Miles and Bass had, back when she lay unconscious after he'd rescued her from the fire.</p><p>She bit her lip to stop from asking what he was thinking about. If she'd learned anything about him was that she shouldn't pry or push. He may not look it, but the man had many layers and a whole lifetime of trauma to work through. And of course she had to go fall for him, ignoring the fact that he was both damaged and practically family.</p><p>The edge of his mouth rolled up in a half-smile – he thought she was biting her lips to be sexy. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and tell him he wasn't as irresistible as he thought, but he was already closing the distance between them, planting a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>"Good morning Charlotte."</p><p>And her head just went empty, all thoughts just melting away as she pulled him down for a slower, deeper kiss. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, pulling lightly. She was preparing to feel his weight on her body, see him tower over her, she knew the path they were going down. But instead he pulled back and thumped next to her on the mattress, burying his face in her neck and breathing heavily. For a moment she was confused, but then she felt his desire press against her thigh and she understood. Taking it slow was the hill he wanted to die on, apparently.</p><p>"You know we've already done it, right? You're not taking away my virtue or whatever old-timey crap Miles drilled into you."</p><p>"Believe it or not I'm not actually doing this for Miles. As great as it is to hear his name mentioned in bed."</p><p>Charlie made an exaggerated retching sound.</p><p>He ignored her and continued seriously. "I'm actually doing this for you, Charlotte. Because you need to know what you're getting into if this is actually more than… well, what it was before."</p><p>He kissed her neck as he said it. And it was truly getting ridiculous now, them tangled up in the sheets, talking about taking it slow when the heat was palpable between them. And they could just reach out and get their fix. She had half a mind to take her top off and see how he liked them apples, but she knew he'd just leave and that was the last thing she wanted.</p><p>She decided to give him space instead. She went to kiss his hair and he froze, surely thinking she'd do more, but she simply leaned forward and softly pressed her lips in his curls. Then she climbed out of bed.</p><p>"Breakfast?" She asked simply.</p><p>He smiled and nodded and turned around to lie on his back.</p><p>- MILES -</p><p>"You realize Bass literally walked through fire to save her, Rachel? Whether that's his twisted idea of love or what – he truly does care."</p><p>"He cared about you too, Miles. Didn't he?"</p><p>"He never did anything to hurt me."</p><p>"Except put a price on your head."</p><p>"I was to be brought in alive. Bass couldn't kill me, the same way I couldn't kill him."</p><p>"He wants to possess everything that's yours, Miles. How do you not see this?"</p><p>"I don't own Charlie. She's my brother's kid."</p><p>"No, she's not." Rachel said simply, her tone suddenly quieter. "She's yours."</p><p>Her expression betrayed her pain and Miles knew she never forgave herself for cheating on her husband with his brother. As he thought about pulling her close, he realized what it was that she had said. So he just froze in place, looking at her as tears were now streaming down her face.</p><p>"There's nothing left of him in this world. Ben is dead. Danny is dead."</p><p>Miles shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't possibly be true; she couldn't possibly have kept it from him all these years.</p><p>"Did Ben know?" He finally managed to get out.</p><p>Rachel looked at him, her big eyes imploring him to forgive her. Finally she looked down. "He suspected. I think." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.</p><p>"Why would you keep this from me?" Miles rubbed his forehead.</p><p>"Why would you keep this from either of us, mom?"</p><p>Rachel gasped as both their attention turned to Charlie, was stood at the doorway. Her voice was cold and steely as she said it.</p><p>"My God… Charlie" Rachel moved towards her, arms outstretched, but Charlie took a step back.</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me."</p><p>Rachel froze and while Miles didn't want to be anywhere near her, he knew he still loved her and his arms were protectively around her before he could even register his brain giving the command.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>Laying in Charlie Matheson's bed, thinking about all the reasons why he was regretting his promise to Miles that he'd be a stand-up guy, Bass heard raised voices coming from downstairs. He swiftly picked up his jeans, discarded on the floor next to the bed from the night before, he pulled them on, grabbed his sword that rested on the nightstand and carefully padded to the landing. He quietly listened in, it sounded like Charlie and Rachel going at it again. He wondered what set them off this time as he went to leave his sword back in its place by the bed and pondered whether his presence would make things worse.</p><p>He decided to take his chances as Charlie's voice echoed down the hallway, he hadn't heard her in this state in a long time and catching a few keywords here and there tipped him off as to what this may be about, so he flew down the last couple of steps and stood behind her. He wanted to put his hands on her waist to steady her, she was shaking so badly. The sight of her frightened him, it was pain and confusion all at once. He decided to stay a couple of steps behind and try and be as little of a target as possible – this was very much not about him.</p><p>"The secret of you ending the world? Fine, I put up with that because you did it for Danny. And I'd do a lot more to protect him if I could. But this? How could you just not say anything? What did you think, that I'd forget the man who raised me because I'd hear the truth about where I came from? Or did you think I'd be shocked to find out you cheated? I've figured as much the moment I saw you two together."</p><p>In another time, he would have gloated; there it was irrevocable proof that Rachel Matheson, always acting holier than thou had cheated on her husband with his brother. It was the stuff of soap operas really. But he kept his mouth shut, for Charlie's sake alone. He checked on Miles who looked like he'd been railroaded but still held on to Rachel for dear life. If a curveball like this didn't drive him away, she really was the love of his life he realized bleakly.</p><p>"Every time I want to give you a second chance you just make me think that maybe I was better off alone." Charlie continued since Rachel did nothing to defend her case.</p><p>"You hate Monroe, and everything that he's done… Well at least he dropped everything to go find Connor. And you couldn't even tell me my father was right there, this whole time?" Shit, now she was treading on very shaky ground if she was using him as ammo.</p><p>He eyed Miles looking for confirmation that they should indeed break this off, and he caught the tiny nod of his head and he knew what he had to do – just take Charlie back up or out or away or wherever else she wouldn't rip Rachel to pieces. Because as much as he'd like to see Rachel burn, Charlie just needed time to cool off and she'd see this actually made sense.</p><p>He gently touched her shoulder. "Come on Charlie, let's go back up."</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>"Fuck this. I just wanna go kill something. I guess I got it from my daddy." She was thinking about going up the stairs to grab her crossbow and go for a hunt, get her anger out. But with every step it seemed like a better idea to just to just pack up and leave.</p><p>She walked into the room, Monroe trailing behind her like a lost puppy, no… a bulldog and he just fucking threw himself on the bed like a maharaja, resting his pretty head on his arms like he didn't have a care in the world. And then he just watched her with a faraway blasé look like it was all beneath him. She wanted to throw something at him, but focused on her plan to get out.</p><p>"Are you in or are you out? I'm not staying here to be lied to."</p><p>"Miles didn't lie to you."</p><p>"My mother did."</p><p>"She's not the only person you'd be leaving behind."</p><p>"Is that what this is? You not wanting to part from your boyfriend?"</p><p>Monroe cackled in a way that froze her blood, made her remember him all imperial in his militia uniform. He walked over to her slowly and towered over her. She thought he'd yell, his eyes spitting fires, but when he spoke his voice was no more than a whisper.</p><p>"You think you're so clever, Charlotte. Well guess what? I've seen it all before. You, running away? Did you stop to think that it's because you're so much like Miles? When it comes down to it you're cut from the same fucking cloth. You wanna walk out on Rachel the same way Miles walked out on me and everything we built together. I didn't try to stop him then, but I'll be damned if I let you make the same mistakes he made."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>A morgue is a morgue and that never changes. They're designed to be cold, steel, unfeeling. Bass stood there and for the first time in his life he felt terrified. Not the kind of adrenaline-inducing scared you feel when one wrong step and you'll be blown to pieces, but the kind of terror that twists your guts and drowses you in sweat and drains the color from your face. Miles grabbed his arm and just squeezed it. Funny how Miles was so emotional but so crap at all the touchy-feely stuff. He guessed he was shaking; he tried to do better, control himself. He clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering and nodded.</p><p>The first sheet was pulled off. His father – the driver, the impact wasn't on his side of the car so it will only get worse from here. He didn't die on the scene or in the ambulance like the others. They tried to save him and Bass could see the ER sutures that looked like he'd been attacked with a staple gun. Look at his face, he ordered himself now that no one would do it for him. Is it him? Yes.</p><p>"William Monroe" he said mechanically. He understood this was semantics and they already knew who they had on the gurneys, but old habits die hard and that's what him and Miles had done when they had to identify their men. Only this time, the part that came after would be different. There was no one to deliver the news to. No one to speak to of heroisms and medals, he was the family that would have to stand by and watch the caskets get lowered to the ground.</p><p>On to the next one, his mother. They only held the sheet up briefly and wanted to give him a peak of her face.</p><p>"Please, just… let me see her for a second." He cussed himself. This could have all been done through pictures. They snap them, ask you if it's them, you say yes and go off to bury them. Miles was right that sometimes he was a masochist. He'd asked to do it in person and being an American hero and all they'd made some concessions. So now he was standing there trading in all the memories of her baking him apple pies when he returned and cookies when he was leaving, all for this. They'd cleaned her off pretty good, much better than they did in the field, but he could still see a streak of dried blood in her ashen blonde hair. Her face peaceful, but grey and he willed himself to think that the tiny abrasions where the windshield shuttered on her face were freckles. It was barely working.</p><p>Now he moved over and Miles' grip on him tightened. Bass didn't even know he was still there, but Miles Matheson, his human crutch, was always there. He clenched his fists and nodded again. Let's do this.</p><p>First they showed him Angela, her hair in two long braids and the last remnants of a sharpie Harry Potter scar on her forehead. He wanted to laugh at her commitment, wondered if she'd also worn a hat, but he knew they'd give him all their stuff in four neat plastic bags, and then he'd know. Their whole day packed away and handed back to him. She was fifteen, a little nerdy, never been kissed and had a major crush on her lab partner that she thought no one knew about. Bass always assumed the thing would get off the ground when the fool would finally ask her to prom. Now it would go nowhere, just letters and stuffed animals on her desk and a minute silence at school assembly.</p><p>Miles whispered something, he didn't care to try and think what the words meant, but he tugged him along so he decided to move. He knew who lay behind curtain number four, but the state of her was worse than all the others put together – he'd been warned. Cynthia was his favourite, he'd never admit it but in his heart he knew, and when he saw her face, bruised and cut he knew it was because she was the most like him. All fire and passion and instinct, she'd have made a great Marine. The police said they found her holding Angela in the backseat, that she'd probably reacted to the imminent crash and tried to shield her. She was graduating high school in a few months, she'd sent off college applications. She wanted to get into Stanford, get away from their small town. He was upset when she told him, thinking he'd see her even less often when he was on leave if she went to California. Now he'd never see her again, so that was all sorted.</p><p>"Thank you." He heard himself speak and it sounded foreign, distant.</p><p>How could Charlotte Matheson be so flippant with the idea of family? First time he'd seen her, not the toddler with a blond halo running around the yard playing tag with Miles, but the headstrong woman who'd walked across the country and into the lions' den to save her brother and put herself in front of Strausser's gun like it was nothing. That Charlotte would have died for family. Why was she rejecting the fact that Rachel and Miles were her family now? Sure, they fell short a thousand different ways, but what family's perfect? He thought back to his cheat of a father and his mother who always nursed an old-fashioned and resolutely concluded that he'd give his right arm to have it all back. He knew they most likely wouldn't exactly have been proud of who he was, but he'd have kept them close, and he'd have kept them safe and he'd have done his duty as their protector.</p><p>Charlie just wanted to run away because she felt smothered by their love, in a world where brothers would never meet again, mothers wouldn't get to hold their children. And she had three living relatives, alive and well for God knows how long, living under the same roof and she wanted to leave? He wanted to shake her until she broke.</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>"I had a family once too, you know?" Bass continued. "Despite what people think, I'm not really the spawn of Satan." He'd turned his back on her now. He let out a laugh, but it was a bitter, unnatural sound.</p><p>Charlie could still picture his eyes when he told her she was just like Miles; they'd be etched in her memory until the day she died. It was love, mixed with deep pain and she held her breath at what he'd say next, afraid of what else she'd hear. She knew the pull she felt for Bass was unlike anything she'd ever experience before. But this, him opening up? Putting his differences with her mother aside to tell her what's best for her? It was the foundation of what actual love must be like.</p><p>He turned again and there it was, more pain. He was letting her in, letting her peer behind the mask of the president, the dictator, the fighter. His eyes were like angry seas and she could drown in them.</p><p>"They died. Before the Blackout. So then Miles became my family. He already was, but he's my only family Charlie. I had a second chance with Connor and I blew it. God knows if he'll ever trust me or if I'll ever find him again. But this…" He pointed at the door and took her hands, kissed them and held them against his chest.</p><p>"You can start over. Clean slate. A mother and a father who'd give their lives for you. How can you toss that?"</p><p>The fact that he'd been advocating for her mother was in itself the most conflicting concept for Charlie to grasp. But here she was, her anger fizzling out, melting under his touch. She didn't wanna run, she didn't wanna fight, she just wanted to be held, be loved. She let her head rest on his chest, like a ship anchoring after a long journey.</p><p>"Let's go hunt for dinner. I'll talk to her when we get back." She conceded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- MILES -</p><p>Miles stayed in the kitchen holding Rachel until Charlie slammed the door behind her and Bass ran after her like a pup. Judging by the amused smirk on his face, dimples and all, Bass was clearly enjoying both the fact that his daughter (God, would he ever get used to saying that?) was pure fire and the fact that Rachel somehow fucked up.</p><p>Sweet Rachel, who stiffened up at the sound of the door shutting behind Charlie. He stroked her soft, golden curls as he spoke. He didn't want her to think he was judging her, she'd had enough of that from Charlie already.</p><p>"Just when I think I know everything about you. You just always know how to throw me another curveball. Why did you never tell me? All those years in Philly, you never said anything. Hell, you acted like you barely knew me then. I don't blame you. But this…"</p><p>"I did barely know you, Miles. The person you had become was not the man I was in love with." She spoke those words in her usual soft tone, she spoke them into his chest and they just left her lips like it was nothing. He stayed silent. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut.</p><p>"You weren't ready to be a father. Look at you, you're not ready now." She continued.</p><p>He couldn't hold her anymore. He wanted to open the cabinet where he stashed his liquor, but it was too damn early, and he was trying to cut back. So he sunk in a chair instead.</p><p>"It wasn't your decision to make though was it?" He wished he didn't sound so cold when he said it, but it was beyond his control.</p><p>"What would you have done, Miles? Taken her away from Ben? Raised her in Philly or drag her around the battlefield with you? Take her to shadow you while you ordered men to the firing squad? A nice little fun bring-your-kid-to-work day, I guess. The only reason she's got some sense of moral compass is because Ben raised her to be a good person."</p><p>He couldn't argue with that. Charlie had been better off without him, but he tried to imagine his life without her in it and couldn't possibly fathom how he went on so long without the knowledge that she was his. If she hadn't forcefully barged into his life and turned it upside down, turned him into a decent human he may never have known her. The idea killed him, that he was so much like Bass he hadn't even seen that one coming.</p><p>"You really thought… that I'd go snatch Charlie from Ben or something? Jesus Christ Rache, I was pretty far gone but I wasn't a complete monster."</p><p>"I'll say." She sighed and sat across from him.</p><p>Miles' usually incredibly passive temper was starting to run out. He had immense reserves of patience, mainly from years of dealing with Bass' many unpredictable moods. But Rachel's words were getting under his skin, mainly because every word was true. Still he found it in him to defend himself.</p><p>"Why are you laying into me like this? What could I possibly have done different?"</p><p>"If you hadn't kept me away from her all these years, maybe she'd understand me a bit better. I wouldn't be a stranger she needs to escape from at every chance she gets."</p><p>"I really don't know why I'm on trial here…?" He could tell she was deflecting her guilt on him and he didn't mind being the scapegoat if it helped her. He thought offering an apology might soothe her, so he tried to procure one. God, he struggled so much with words though. No matter how old they got, or how many times she proved she didn't care he was an idiot with a talent for tactical thinking, he'd still feel so dumb and so naked in front of her. "I'm sorry… I know I can't be the kind of dad anyone would picture for their kid. But you know I've changed, and you know I care for Charlie. I'll do anything for her."</p><p>She was crying again now and it just ripped him apart. He knelt in front of her, wiped her tears away. She said nothing and leaned her head on his shoulder and let go until she was all cried out.</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>Bass watched Charlie expertly follow deer tracks around the woods with the academic curiosity of someone who had to adapt to this brave new world, as opposed to her who'd grown up in it. Now that he finally knew for certain, it was hard not to make the obvious parallels between the way Miles and Charlie frowned when they were trying to come up with a plan, or hunched a little when they stalked their prey.</p><p>"You know you can't let Rachel stew in it forever." He whispered so he wouldn't give away their spot or scare the animals away.</p><p>Charlie shot him a look that very clearly meant shut up, and she straightened her crouch ever so slightly as she released her crossbow, hitting the unlucky creature straight between the eyes. Yeah, with that aim, they didn't need a DNA test or anything; she was Miles' kid alright, what he could do with an M40 rifle she did with a bow and arrow.</p><p>"I'm not going to. I'll kiss and make up at dinner. Satisfied?"</p><p>He flashed her a grin. "Very." As much as he enjoyed Charlie being spirited, he definitely liked her more when she agreed with him, which was more and more these days he noticed.</p><p>"Delightful." Her voice drips with sarcasm as she pats the dirt off her jeans. Of course she couldn't let him have a win. He hooked a finger in her belt loop and pulled her back down. Caught by surprise, she let out a small yelp as she landed on his lap.</p><p>He smiled again, his gaze holding hers as he switched from fooling around to actually taking in how perfect she looked in that moment – the glimmer in her baby blues, her half-smile that broke into a full grin as soon as they locked eyes.</p><p>He put a hand in her hair and pulled her to him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that built up tension, going from slow and tender to sensual and deep. They broke it off only so she could yank his t-shirt off and this time he didn't resist when she pushed him back and he let her straddle him, one leg on either side of his hips.</p><p>"Why do we never do this in a bed somewhere?"</p><p>"Oh come on, isn't it more fun this way?" She said as she took her top off and tossed it to the side. He almost gasped like a teenager at the side of her cleavage almost spilling out of her threadbare silky bra. He went to reach out and feel it but she put her hands firmly on his shoulders, pinning him down, her golden curls shining in the tangerine sunset tickling his chin as she leaned over him, pressing her chest against his, every curve melting into his body.</p><p>Last time they'd been together she'd been so confident, almost aggressive, this time her movements were sure, steady but her eyes were softer, inviting. It was a different side to her that he'd only caught glimpses of before when she was trying to coax him into sleeping with her, but now she was giving herself over to him completely and boy was she worth the wait.</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>She could count the lines around his eyes if she really concentrated. They were so close, their noses were almost touching. His breath smelled of alcohol although he hadn't drunk a drop all day, so it was all last night's booze because they lacked what her mother called 'dental hygiene' which Charlie vaguely recalled as a nighttime routing of rubbing a white paste on your teeth with a brightly colored brush. There was a song that went with it that she couldn't quite remember and lore of a tooth fairy she never got to meet.</p><p>She sat up straight and arched her back as she guided him inside her, she rocked her hips building up a rhythm, as she eyed him down, her mind cataloguing every moment – the sensation as her body stretched around him, his look of hunger mixed with tenderness, the way she could feel his heart beat under her palm as she steadied herself using his chest. As she was about to lose herself, she dug her nails into his biceps and leaned to his ear so he could hear how much she wanted him. She panted and moaned, and kept her pace until she couldn't anymore and then she hissed his name through ragged breaths and rested her head on his chest, her fingers lazily travelling along the ridges of his abs. He played with her hair, twisting his fingers in small strands.</p><p>Slowly getting her composure back she went to sit up and pull her pants back on when he surprised her again. He kept his grip on her, his hands shielding her head as he flipped her on her back so he was now over her.</p><p>"You'll have to pick the weeds off my hair later." She only half-complained as she felt it fan around her face on the dirt. She didn't mind one bit, but she couldn't just let him have it.</p><p>"Oh and here I thought it was more fun this way." He snapped back jokingly.</p><p>She had words she wanted to say to him about always wanting to have the last word and as if he sensed it, he leaned down as he entered her and gave her bottom lip a few gentle bites. She wrapped her legs around him as his pace quickly became rampant; each thrust sending a million tickles up and down her body. She closed her eyes and the whole world faded away, it was just her and Bass, the last two people on earth.</p><p>But suddenly it just stopped and she felt him collapse on top of her, his head on her chest, and she opened her eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the sunlight again. There was a man standing over them, a soldier dressed in green camo, the small American flag stitched into his uniform. Bile rose in her mouth as adrenaline took over her senses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N 2: This chapter ended up being quite long, mainly because I decided to give both Charlie and Bass' POVs for their little 'moment' in the woods. I hope the language was kept pretty PG throughout but that everyone's enjoyed it – we sure as hell deserved to see them happy after 13 chapters. Too bad it didn't end well…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting ready to wrap up the story but I had to get one more action plot point out of my system beforehand. I felt like the characters were getting a bit too domesticated for my liking. I know I said at the beginning that I wouldn't lean too much into the Patriot storyline, but I guess it makes more sense for me to use them as the bad guy for this narrative so here we are, the muse taking me down unexpected paths. Consider yourselves warned, we're treading into more violent ground with some trigger warnings, but nothing that wasn't done/referenced before on the show itself. (Sorry for being vague, don't wanna give away too much of the plot but still want to do the right thing and warn that this may be a sensitive chapter.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Without hesitation, Charlie was ready to push Bass' body off her and fight them when they all trained their weapons on her.</p><p>"Slowly. Put your pants on. Bitch."</p><p>Charlie closed her eyes, stifling her urge to lunge at them and complied. Her eyes fled to her crossbow and as if reading her mind the one who'd whacked Bass out tstsked.</p><p>"I wouldn't try it if I were you. We really only need Monroe."</p><p>Her heart sunk, but of course they knew who he was. Why else would they have waited in the bushes to literally catch them with their pants down. And then a thought crossed her mind that if that guy was their Captain then maybe the other two wouldn't know what to do without him, so she full on charged at him, tackling him to the ground.</p><p>The other two reacted fast, hauling her off him and throwing her to the ground. She was trying to brace the pain in her back and get up when one of them kicked her right in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Since she couldn't physically fight anymore, she decided to piss them off.</p><p>"This was your last warning. Next time it's gonna be a bullet through the brain, capisce?"</p><p>"You sick bastards. Enjoy the show at least?"</p><p>"Shut your hole, slut. Enough out of you." Their Captain ordered as he nodded towards Bass who still lay face down where she left him. They stripped his sword off him, tossed it away next to her crossbow and laughed as they gave his pants a half-assed pull up. Her face twisted into a mask of anger, but she held her tongue and just wished that she like Aaron could light people on fire, but she couldn't. They then made quick work of tying him up while the Captain kept his weapon trained on her. Then they moved towards her to tie her up, rope at the ready. But before they did, one just lifted his boot up and kicked her square in the face. Everything turned to black instantly.</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>Bass writhed on the ground trying to get the Patriot soldiers to lose their grip on him, all the while never leaving Charlie's balled up silhouette from his sight. She lay there unmoving until one fucker picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He stopped fighting them then, deciding it best to reserve his strength and hatch a more solid escape plan. He wasn't afforded the same luxury of being carried off – not that he'd want that, but they didn't even let him try and find his footing, they just dragged his ass off to their wagon a good few miles down the road. If he had to guess, his bare back scraped on a few rocks and the back of his head was also bleeding. "Good, 'cause Miles is shit at studying tracks, but this is gonna be hard to miss." He screamed Charlie's name the whole way down and right before they shoved him in the wagon, he mustered all his strength and resisted, coming face to face with one of them.</p><p>"Come on man, just leave the girl on the side of the road. She's as good as dead anyways." He really hoped that wasn't true. "You got Monroe what more do your bosses want with some chick?"</p><p>The guy gave him a look of smug amusement. "Hear that guys? Monroe's a gentleman. Aight pal, get in and if you play nicely we'll let you watch while we take turns with her."</p><p>Bass saw red and spat at his face. Using the shock of the soldier to gain momentum, he smashed his forehead straight into his nose and launched at him, but two of the others came to peel him off the first guy. Not before Bass bit a good chunk of his ear off and spat the bloody piece of flesh to the ground. As they got a few more kicks into his stomach and head, he chastized himself for showing his hand way too soon. Now they knew he cared about Charlie, they'd hold on to her and use her, torture her probably. Not if he could help it.</p><p>They threw him in first, then Charlie. He positioned himself so she'd land on top of him, his body somewhat cushioning her fall. He let her roll of gently, tied up as they both were. And knelt beside her nudging her side with his head like a dog, kissing her face, knowing he wouldn't have that chance for too long.</p><p>"Come on, Charlie." He called through gritted teeth. "Come on, baby. Wake up."</p><p>As the Patriot bastards finished tending to their friend and the wagon jolted to a start, Charlie finally flinched and twisted before she weakly sat up. He let out a sigh of relief and put his throbbing forehead against hers. There was so much he could have said in that moment, but there wasn't enough time. She winced so he backed away instantly, and then he knew they got her head pretty good, even in the dark he could see her face starting to swell and bloom into red bruises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that the direction I took things down is not too unpleasant for you guys to read - I just wanted to give the characters and the story a bit more grit. It is gonna get darker but for now enjoy a Miles &amp; Rachel chapter while you allow me to build a bit of suspense as to whether Bass &amp; Charlie are gonna be ok.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- RACHEL -</p><p>Rachel paced while biting her nails, as Miles stared at a candle that was about to burn out. Sometimes she admired his ability to sit still and not do anything but stare, for hours. "To know Miles is to watch him stare." Bass' words one time, before the Blackout. Back when she'd looked to him for help on how to navigate the murky waters she was in with her fiancé's brother. Today she loathed him for it, for being able to sit back and just wait.</p><p>And then as if he'd read her mind, sometimes she'd swear he could – he sighed and stood up.</p><p>"You saw them leave, Rachel. They didn't take anything with them. She didn't run away."</p><p>You know you're plunging deep into despair when Miles Matheson needs to try and be the voice of reason.</p><p>"You said she only had a little backpack last time she tried to run away." She quipped.</p><p>"Yeah but now she had time to plan. This makes no sense."</p><p>And with that he picked up a lamp from the counter and headed up the creaky stairs, with Rachel trailing behind him. He stopped in front of Charlie's door, his hand hesitating on the handle.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"Let's see what they actually took with them, shall we?"</p><p>Rachel felt guilty having Miles break into Charlie's room but she was genuinely worried. Because if Charlie hadn't left, then that meant that things may be even worse. Even Monroe wouldn't be so reckless to stay out of the town walls at nightfall. She kept biting her nails as she gave him the smallest of nods.</p><p>Miles turned the door handle and pushed in, the light from his hurricane lamp illuminating the mostly bare room. As he perched the lamp on a tall dresser Rachel gasped, catching the scene on the bed. Charlie's clothes thrown around, half-stuffed into her duffle. But the bag was still there. While Rachel stared at the bed, Miles had walked over to what she presumed was Monroe's side of the bed and lifted his duffle.</p><p>"Bass' stuff's still here too."</p><p>He dropped it to the ground and banged his hand against the windowsill and bit down on his fist.</p><p>She sunk on the bed defeated; her shoulders slumped as a new round of tears fought their way up.</p><p>This time when Miles spoke he was the cold, calculated General that fought on Bass' side, the guy that won battles.</p><p>"Rachel, you can't fall apart on me. Not now. You gotta keep it together, 'cause I got no one else to go do this with. We're leaving at dawn. Just get some shit together, and I don't know say goodbye to your dad or something. I'll go get the horses ready, load up the ammo."</p><p>Rachel's lip trembled as she obeyed him.</p><p>- MILES -</p><p>Watching Rachel fidget for what he assumed was the past three hours, Miles almost cried with relief when the first little rays of sunlight appear on the Texan sky. He got up without saying anything and walked out the door. Rachel hugged her father who'd stayed up and waited with them and followed him down the front steps.</p><p>As they rode in silence, Miles run through different scenarios including the one where they'd find bodies by the fire. He'd only just discovered he had a daughter, and he was already preparing himself for the possibility that he may have lost her forever. He wasn't often deep like that, but aside from Rachel these were the only two people he'd give anything for and he was having a hard time keeping his feelings in check. He knew it was dangerous ground he was treading on and that he had to keep a cool head if he were to make the right moves.</p><p>Miles led them down near the river where he knew Charlie liked to hunt and as they drew closer he saw a deer sprawled out, sporting Charlie's signature headshot between the eyes. Flies and maggots were already starting to gather around the unfortunate animal which meant it lay there for a little while. That wasn't exactly good news, and if someone was looking to steal, they'd have taken the meat with them. This wasn't exactly good news. Looking over at Rachel, he figured she was putting two and two together as well. He didn't want to waste time trying to comfort her, so he fought against his body's instinct to protect her.</p><p>It took him only a second to spot the blood near the bushes, almost a straight line from the carcass. It was splattered round in a way that didn't make all that much sense to him. He could only tell there was some kind of fight, no weapons though, the blood was splattered sporadically and no one seemed to have suffered with any one major wound. There was a lot, but it was because it was everywhere.</p><p>"Miles!" He heard Rachel call him and he followed her line of sight as it remained fixated on three things – Charlie's crossbow, Bass's sword and sheath and a piece of cloth that upon further inspection ended up being his t-shirt. He pressed his lips, there was no positive spin on this, they weren't dead but they sure as hell were captured by someone who knew what they were doing.</p><p>He picked up the weapons and added them to his bag of ammo. "They'll need it when we break them out of whatever shithole they ended up in."</p><p>He knew his tracking skills weren't the best but he could follow the blood as someone – it better be Bass was dragged to some sort of carriage while bleeding.</p><p>He didn't even want to admit it to himself but he had to do the right thing and make sure that at least Rachel would be safe.</p><p>"You should go back to your dad, Rachel."</p><p>"You think it's the Patriots, don't you?"</p><p>He nodded, because he didn't have much to say and because he was afraid his voice would break if he spoke. He was pretty sure they'd be taking them to Washington to put on a show there but it'd be a couple of months before they got there so he took out a map and tried to think of what their way out of Texas and into the former Republic would be.</p><p>Rachel shook her head. "I can't leave you, Miles. You need back up, if you wanna stand a chance."</p><p>He couldn't argue with that logic. Granted he didn't have a plan just yet, but no plan that involved him pulling a lone ranger was a good plan. So he grumpily shut his trap and let her ride with him. It was silence for the most part, punctuated by Rachel's sniffles. He could bet that she was going through the long rap sheet of her trespasses in her head and adding this day to the things she was indirectly responsible for.</p><p>Miles on the other hand had enough time to reflect and was now blaming Bass for letting whatever this was go down. He'd said he'd always protect her, and trusting how ruthless Bass could be, Miles thought he couldn't have found a better bodyguard for Charlie. He knew that it was the target on Bass' back that caused this and it was most like the Patriots' handiwork. And despite knowing that Bass had most likely shed most of his blood trying to protect Charlie, he still couldn't help but blame him for evidently not trying hard enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, just wanna give another trigger warning for this chapter. Again, nothing that wasn't done in the show. Don't wanna spoil it for those who want a slow reveal, but if you're unsure this chapter is for you, skip to the last couple of sentences where you can read what happens and decide for yourselves if you'd like to read through or not. [Depictions are not overtly graphic.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>Head pressed against the bars and looking at the star spangled banner that hang across from his cell, Bass thought of the time when he and Miles had laid down their lives for those colors. He thought of all the Rebels he'd ordered killed for holding on to that flag. How many flags were seized, burnt on his orders? And it all just flooded in, as if his past self, the jarhead who'd gone down to Iraq ready to slay dragons was meeting his current self, the tyrant on the mend. On a good day, he may have welcomed a thought like that, pondered it to death until he made sense of it – that's how he worked through his trauma these days, maybe even brought it up to Miles over a bottle late one night. But this was no good day, he thought bleakly as he looked over at Charlie who was surely fighting a pretty heavy concussion if the way she'd flip in and out of consciousness was anything to go by.</p><p>He wondered whether Miles was on their tracks already. He'd definitely lost the night trying to figure out if they'd actually split, but knowing him, he'd go check out the woods at the crack of dawn and then it'd be off to the races. Now all Bass had to do on his end was buy them as much time as possible so that Miles could catch up. He ran his fingers through his hair and they came out wet –he was still bleeding. Fantastic. He'd also probably cracked a rib or two 'cause it heard like a bitch to move. Just as he was about to wonder whether Miles would have the good sense to pick his blades up from the woods, a guard rolled up all smirky.</p><p>"Let's hear it." Bass ground out.</p><p>"Come on Monroe. Cheer up. You're goin' back to your shithole of a country."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"President wants a word with you. Heard they'll parade you down the streets in Washington, let people throw crap at you. Then they'll put a bullet in your brain right in front of the Washington Monument. People need entertainment these days."</p><p>The thought of visiting the land that he once claimed as his sent shivers down his spine. He wished Miles were there, he thought back to his execution day in Willoughby and Rachel of all people saving him on Charlie's request. He thought of the way he'd welcomed death then, made his peace with it and the nothingness the drugs afforded him even just for a little while. He was calm then, but now he had Charlie to think about, he needed to make sure she doesn't get dragged down with him. And then he could face the firing squad like a marine, head held high, legs slightly apart, they'd probably tie his hands, but he'd have kept them behind his back anyway.</p><p>His vision was interrupted by screams that curdled his blood. Charlie. He looked over and she was still balled up on the ground, but she wasn't unconscious and while the soldiers seemed to think she was faking it and were conscious of getting too close, he just knew she wasn't.</p><p>"She's not pulling anything. Just check on her. Please." Clearly rattled by the fact that she wouldn't stop, not even to take a breath they stayed frozen in place until Bass rattled the bars and yelled. "Come on you bastards, what do you think she's gonna do to you?"</p><p>A young cadet, it's always the young ones that still have some decency left, unlocked her cell, and like Bass predicted Charlie barely reacted, let alone try to flee. When he tried to sit her up, Bass' vision blurred. A small, round pool of blood had formed where she lay. He blinked, trying to focus. Where was the wound? There was no wound… He checked her over a dozen times before the offloaded them to whatever shit halfway house this was. And then he saw it – her jeans were stained from the crotch all the way to the knee. And the way she slumped over, holding her stomach. He knew what this was all too well. His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, despair swallowing him whole.</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Charlie was in so much agony she couldn't even cry, just scream. Her insides felt like they were being ripped apart as gashes of blood run down her legs, seeping through her jeans. More soldiers flooded her cell, she heard them debate whether she had internal bleeding. Did she? Is that how she died? Aimlessly captured for being at the wrong place in the wrong time?</p><p>She heard Monroe call her name and she stopped screaming, just so she could hear his voice. She was still in pain but her name on his lips like a prayer soothed her like a salve.</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>"Do you have orders about her?"</p><p>They ignored him. Fussing around Charlie, trying to figure out what's wrong.</p><p>"Do you. Have. Orders. About. Her?" He repeated in staccato. "Her name is Charlotte Matheson. Her father is Miles Matheson, my second in command. And if I know him, he's already on his way to rescue her. If you play this right, you may get an even bigger show. Two for the price of one. But if you want Miles to play nice she's gotta be breathing."</p><p>He saw it in their eyes that they were seriously considering his words. He'd used his negotiation skills to save his own ass out of trouble, maybe sometimes Miles. But this was life or death for Charlie and he put all the persuasion he could muster into his voice, his whole being willing them to believe him. There it was, their opportunity, Miles wouldn't have to catch up to them, they'd wait him out.</p><p>"If you want her alive, go get a doctor. Tell him it's a miscarriage. About two months in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Charlie lost track of how many times she'd fainted in the last day. Judging from the excess of candles around the room, it was nighttime. She tried to move her hands, instinctively bring them to her stomach and she realised she was tied up to the bed. A doctor, white coat and everything, walked in, cued in by the rattle of the cuffs on the metal frame of the bed no doubt. She sank back into the sorry excuse for a pillow.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Charlotte?" He asked.</p><p>"My name's Charlie." She couldn't stand anyone else call her Charlotte, she could barely stand Monroe call her that. As the thought of him invaded her mind it all came flooding in. "Tell him it's a miscarriage." He'd said.</p><p>"Was I pregnant?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid you were." She eyed him carefully. He reminded her of her grandpa, he was older though. His expression seemed genuine, he truly was sorry for her. And with that thought she started to cry.</p><p>"I understand your situation is quite… difficult. But try to avoid stressing as much as possible. You've lost a lot of blood."</p><p>He hesitated, but leaned in and continued in a lower voice. "Whatever you've done, these people want to keep you alive. So I suggest you play along if you can." He slipped her a tiny round pill and he looked at him, confused. "Just aspirin. For your head. You have a concussion, which I can't do anything about. But the headache I can try and help with. Good luck." He gently padded her hand and left the room.</p><p>Almost immediately two soldiers came to take her back to her cell, but to her surprise they opened Bass' cell instead, while he placidly waited on the back well, arms up the whole time. They locked the door back behind her and as soon as they did Monroe covered the distance between them in one stride and just buried her head in his chest. And then against doctor's orders, Charlotte Matheson started crying like a baby again, her whole body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. He planted soft kisses on her wet lashes and as his cheek touched hers she realized, he was crying too.</p><p>Up until that moment she didn't have the courage to face him, but she looked up at him and she truly wasn't prepared for what she saw. It was inexplicable, it wasn't dark, psychotic, tyrannical Monroe; it was sweet, caring, tender Bass either – this was a man she was meeting for the first time, it seemed.</p><p>"I'm so glad I didn't lose you, Charlotte." He whispered as he kept padding her hair.</p><p>- BASS -</p><p>Bass sat on the ground; legs apart and Charlie lay between them with her back against his chest. Holding her was the only thing keeping him from finding a way to slipping the cell and going full butcher, much more bloody and quick than Miles would have ever been. Last time he'd been in this position, losing a child, something had inevitably snapped and he'd made what he could later identify as the catalyst decision that took them down the path that ultimately formed the Republic. This time he did something far worse; he gave up Miles, betraying him to pull a move out of Strausser's playbook of all people. Dangle Charlie in front of him like a carrot to get him to cave, he took that shit right to the Patriots and they ate it up. if he had an ounce of sanity left, he would have despised himself. But it had all gone down the drain when he watched Charlie bleed out helpless and alone just mere feet from him and he couldn't do shit-all to help her. So he gave up the only thing that he felt was his to give up, the only thing he knew they might be interested in – Miles.</p><p>'If he were here he'd have done the same thing, in a heartbeat.' He tried to reason with himself. And out of all things Rachel Matheson's ever-judging face popped up in his mind, pressed lips and narrowed eyes, the slight shake of her head. 'You sold him out.' He knew she'd have a million more reasons to hate him now and she'd be right. He also knew that this little guilt trip was at the very least counterproductive when he very obviously had to put the functioning part of his brain to work, hatch a plan to take to Miles. But instead he continued his sappy trip down memory lane, Charlie's slack body reminding him of the consciousness snuffing out of Emma as she went grey in his arms. He raised a hand to his side where the bullet that killed her, that travelled through her body and into his had lodged. Now nothing more than another scar in his evergrowing tableau of pain memorabilia and he wondered what it'd been like, Connor's birth and whether the only reason his boy survived was because he was lucky enough to be born before the Blackout, whether something in Bass' seed was broken, tainted with his sins of past and future. Perhaps he'd never get another chance at building a family of his own – he was just with just Miles.</p><p>He was about to plunge even deeper, and think of Shelley when Charlie moaned again and he wondered if it was the head or her insides. She was digging around in her pocket, fearing she'd attract attention he grabbed her, closing his fist around her delicate wrist to stop her. One wrong move and they'd be hauling her back into a cell on her own where he could do nothing to protect her.</p><p>"What is it, Charlotte?" He whispered in her ear.</p><p>For a moment she just lay there, confused, she didn't even try to fight his grip. It terrified him how docile she was, he half-expected her to be kicking and screaming. He was about to repeat when her voice came out, barely audible. It was the first time she spoke in what Bass assumed to be the last five hours.</p><p>"I got aspirin. In my pocket… Left pocket."</p><p>His mind nearly exploded. Of course the fucking Patriots had aspirin. Was it even aspirin though that the doc passed her? They had no reason to poison her after they'd just saved her. But Bass was paranoid.</p><p>"Stay still." He warned as he released her arm and he slipped his hand in there as discreetly as possible.</p><p>To his utter surprise Charlie responded to his touch, pressing her hips harder against him. he used his free hand to stroke her hair, while he fished the tiny pill out of her tight jeans. Once his hand was no longer in her pants, Charlie relaxed again. Bass discreetly observed the tiny white round in his hand. He had half a mind not to give it to her until Miles got there so that she'd be easier to move around. But she was in pain now and Miles could get to them in two hours or two days. So he did the only thing that made sense to him. He snapped the pill in half.</p><p>Charlie turned to look at him, eyes wide with confusion and he couldn't help but smile. "Relax, it still works."</p><p>And he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Maybe he was still capable of human interaction after all. He knew of course that all that could change if another hair on Charlotte Matheson's body was harmed. But for now he kept it together, for her sake. Pretending to smell her hair, he hid his hand as he bit off a tiny corner off the halved pill and swallowing it quickly.</p><p>"Let's see if I don't turn into a blood sucking zombie or a pile of dust in half an hour and then you can take half."</p><p>If his theory was correct, Charlie had never taken aspirin her entire life. So half would more than likely do the trick and then he'd give her the rest once Miles actually graced them with his presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- MILES -</p><p>It was nearly dawn and Miles knew he was pushing the horses pretty dangerously and it'd be impossible to stop long enough to work on trading them out that would set them back even further. He didn't know exactly how much of a headstart Charlie and Bass' little group had, but he suspected it was at least a good twelve hours. So he pushed, he pushed the horses, he pushed Rachel, he pushed himself to the brink of insanity. Running plays of what he'd have done with Bass and Charlie if they were his prisoners. And if he was right, and this was the Patriots he knew they were about ten times more ruthless than he was, well most of the time anyway.</p><p>Trying to snap back into his Butcher mentality, sword first, question later. Easier said than done. Back then he was fighting to save his own ass, maybe Bass' too but if Charlie got caught in the crossfire he'd never forgive himself.</p><p>"We'll stop in Shreveport for the day. Ask if anyone's maybe seen them."</p><p>- RACHEL -</p><p>Miles made a rare attempt at a smile as he approached a lady in curlers fuffing around the front steps of her house. She would have been shocked if it wasn't for the fact that she knew where he was going with it.</p><p>"Hey ma'am, sorry to bother you."</p><p>The woman seemed a little suspicious, it was after all early in the morning and the town most likely wasn't used to visitors.</p><p>"My wife and I we're looking for our daughter." He put his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"You know those Patriots that came down from Cuba?" Miles asked which on any other day would have blown her mind. Him, initiating conversation? It'd be a cold day in hell, but here they were, he was worried enough to start asking around before she did.</p><p>"Oh we know them alright." The rotund woman put her hands on her hips. "They keep out of our way for the most part, but they've taken over the old Sheriff station. The doctor deals with them mostly."</p><p>Miles raised an eyebrow as if to say "sound familiar?" But of course he was right, there must have been other towns like Willoughby, other desperate doctors willing to make a deal with the devil to save their people.</p><p>"Did any of them come back with any prisoners?" Rachel asked as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.</p><p>"Haven't seen them myself, but ma friend Winnie from two houses down was out rakin' leaves in the yard when they walked them through town. He said they both had brand-spankin'-new shiners. Guess they beat them up pretty badly on the road. They called the doc this mornin' 'bout the girl. Had a miscarriage it seems, poor thing."</p><p>The color drained from Rachel's face and the world was spinning. She reached out for Miles to steady herself.</p><p>"Where's the Sheriff station?" The sound of Miles' voice gave her goosebumps and just like that Rachel knew he'd gone back to that dark place where there's only strategy and fights to win or lose.</p><p>When the woman pointed to a direction down the main road, he made his way down the street in long strides she had trouble keeping up with.</p><p>- MILES -</p><p>It was past noon and Miles was perched on a rooftop under the scorching Louisiana sun with a pair of binoculars, his mood swaying between trying to keep a level head and take note of the soldiers and their movements, panicking that there was no chance in hell he'd pull this off and hating Bass for not being more on the ball. Having time to reflect he realized that finding Bass' discarded shirt likely meant that he and Charlie had been doing the nasty when the Pats got the drop on them. He counted twenty-five hostiles coming in and out of the compound, only five of them were high ranking officers, the rest were foot soldiers and cadets. He could have bombed the place and be done with them, if his damn kid wasn't inside. That fool Monroe he could maybe part with. He took another swig of whiskey, his road stash already running low, and squeezed his brain to try and come up with any sort of even remotely functional plan.</p><p>He was about to call it a day and try to get a shut-eye for at least a half hour when a civilian approached the station. The guy Miles assumed was the squad's Captain talked to the newcomer for less than a minute on the front steps, then paid him off and the dude was on his merry way. Miles didn't have a second to consider what that little exchange was all about because the Captain stepped forward into full view. If Miles had his trusty Marine-issue rifle on hand the guy would have been down before he took another step, but he didn't so now he was calling his name. Wait what?</p><p>"Miles Matheson. Wanna turn yourself in and save yourself the trouble? Your friend Monroe cut a deal for your daughter. Your life for hers. How's that sound?"</p><p>Sounds like Bass. Most people would have been at least a little upset at someone cutting a deal that involved their life but of course Bass knew him better than anyone and he knew he'd take the deal in a heartbeat. Miles made sure the soldiers didn't have a clean shot on him as he spoke, he hated having to reveal his position – Rachel was just downstairs, hopefully sleeping, most probably listening in as the whole thing went down. He just prayed the don't find her and then Charlie and Rachel could at least return to Willoughby together.</p><p>"Where's my kid? She alright?"</p><p>The Captain gave some inaudible command and two soldiers procured Charlie. She tried to stand straight, but it didn't escape him that she wavered a little from side to side. The fact that she wasn't resisting whatsoever scared him a little. He scanned her up and down. She was standing in a porched area so he couldn't check for the shiner the woman mentioned. What he could see though was the dried blood all down her pants. Those bastards didn't even give her a fresh pair. He grunted. Deep down he'd hoped it wasn't true. He wondered if Rachel could see Charlie from the front windows. He hoped she couldn't, her heart would break. He hoped she was okay. He'd get their kid back. He'd save Charlie. Whatever it took.</p><p>"You let her walk and I'm coming down." He yelled.</p><p>"Guns first, Matheson. Let's see them drop."</p><p>Miles tossed his ammo bag off the roof. It landed with a thump. He tossed Bass' Winchester shotgun after it.</p><p>"Let's see the Butcher's swords too."</p><p>"Son of a bitch…" Miles muttered under his breath as he removed his belt. He let them drop with a clank next to the other weapons. He felt naked without them, this couldn't possibly end well.</p><p>He wondered what shape Bass was in and whether he'd be able to fight. Who was he kidding? Bass would probably be able to slay a whole fuckin' platoon with his bare fists right about now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>Hearing the commotion outside, Bass gently woke Charlie who had fallen asleep on his chest sometime in the last few hours. He knew they'd need to fetch her soon and he thought it better to wake her now rather than the soldiers dragging her out while she was still half-asleep.</p><p>She mumbled incoherently and he squeezed her gently, as if she was made of glass. "Miles is here." He whispered in her ear.</p><p>They sat there in silence, listening in as Miles took the deal Bass had brokered with their captors. When they came to take Charlie away he kissed her, thinking it'd be the last time he'd get to do that. He'd fight to get out, but he had no illusions about how slim his chances were. "I love you, Charlotte. Don't do anything crazy." Was all he could manage to say before they dragged her away. She didn't react; she just kept her big blue eyes trained on him until she disappeared down the hallway.</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>It was impossible to stand still. She couldn't say if it was the cold or Bass' words still echoing in her ears. Not the nothing-stupid part, she was already planning to go back for them if these idiots actually made the mistake of letting her go. But love? She didn't think he was capable of that, and she'd come to terms with it. She knew he cared and she'd reasoned it was enough.</p><p>She pressed her mind to focus on what was happening in front of her. Miles was descending off the roof of a battered, old house across the street, after he threw all his weapons off it first. He really was insane. Both he and Monroe just thought they could charge into anything and get away with it. She just hoped today wasn't the day their luck of 30 years changed.</p><p>"Alright let her walk now." Miles called out.</p><p>The Captain nodded but she waited until one of the soldiers gave her a push and then she started making small steps across what used to be a parking lot. Just before she'd caught up with Miles he called out to the soldiers again.</p><p>"I'm gonna give her a hug." His voice as steady as he could muster, but Charlie caught the quiver masked by the gravel. She balled up her fists; it was all she could do not to cry.</p><p>"You got a minute. Don't try anything funny, General." The Captain responded.</p><p>She wanted to run to him but she kept her steps even. He, like Bass, hugged her as if she'd break. When he took a step back, she could see his eyes were wet.</p><p>"Jesus kid, what happened?"</p><p>She wanted to say "I'm fine", but she knew it was a lie and her voice caught in her throat and she almost broke down in front of all these soldiers like she was some dainty girl.</p><p>As if he sensed it, Miles pulled her in for another hug and she sniffled against his chest as he spoke in her ear. "Your mom's in the house. Grab her and get outta here. We'll catch up. You don't stay and try to pull a fast one. Charlie, I mean it. You gotta promise."</p><p>She hesitated and just gave him a half-hearted nod. He should know better than to ask that of her. Leave no man behind, wasn't that what he taught her?</p><p>"I'm proud to be your dad, Charlie. You're more than I'd ever dream about." With that he patted her shoulder and kept walking past her, towards the Patriots.</p><p>And she cried then freely, her shoulders shaking with ugly sobs as she walked towards the house. All she wanted was to see her mom, tell her a part of her had always known, and that she didn't blame her for keeping the truth from her until she was ready to hear it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- MILES -</p><p>Miles realized with disgust that they led him to the cell they'd kept Charlie in, unless they had all their prisoners bleed out in this shithole.</p><p>The Captain must have sensed him tense up because he replied. "Sorry, General. Housekeeping's got a day off. But we'll have them come turn down the bed tomorrow."</p><p>They threw him in and slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p>He slowly walked over to the bars and stretched his long arms out. His gaze assessing Bass and whether he'd be fit to fight.</p><p>"Didn't peg them as the funny guys."</p><p>Bass of course didn't respond. He hadn't moved from his spot against the wall. He barely spared him a glance as he was marched in.</p><p>"Bass…" Miles began, uncertain how to continue. He was often treading on shaky ground with Bass, but this was the stuff of nightmares. He opted for simple. It was his brand of choice after all.</p><p>"How you holdin' up?"</p><p>Bass only moved his eyes, breaking his gaze from a spot on the cracked ceiling to glare at Miles with a look that practically ordered him to shut up.</p><p>Taking the message, Miles decided on a change of subject. "What happened back in the woods?"</p><p>"I don't know, Miles. Take a wild guess."</p><p>There it was, the cracks starting to show, if he could get him to take his anger out on him, at least he wouldn't be hurting himself any more than he already probably has.</p><p>The fact that everyone's attention was on them made Miles, whose MO was always fly-on-the-wall, more than a little uneasy. Now that he had Bass' attention he tried to switch to their non-verbal communication, their language of looks that they'd established in middle school and refined down to a damn right art form by Basic Training.</p><p>Cocking a brow, Miles asked if Bass had a plan. He rolled his eyes in response, which meant that there wasn't a plan to be had and also that he wanted to be left the fuck alone.</p><p>"Then why'd you have me brought here, Bass?" Miles asked much to the confusion of the curious bystanders.</p><p>"That's right. I should have kept Charlie here to keep me company, maybe give these fuckers an encore performance of our festivities in the woods. Instead now I'm stuck here with your moppy ass." While the words were 100% like Bass, what confused Miles was the fact that he was practically screaming. When Bass was angry he got quiet. So what was this? Bass was rarely a shouter. And then a light finally blinked in Miles' head, boy he was actually getting rusty.</p><p>So, Bass was going with Akron…? He bit his tongue fighting the urge to tell him he was a moron, he could have played it any number of ways. Granted, Fallujah could have been too risky and Baghdad was outright suicide, but fucking Lansing could have worked. That's why he was the General, but this was Bass' play and for the sake of his sanity he needed to have the upper hand.</p><p>So he dug deep, and played along.</p><p>"No yeah, I should have thanked you for having the decency to save my kid after you dragged her down with you. You're a sinking boat, Bass."</p><p>That got him off his feet. He slammed the bars hard. If he could get to him he'd probably split his head open.</p><p>"I should have finished you off all the times I got the chance. Rachel was right about that one." Miles continued. He hated dragging her name into this, but he knew it would do the trick and send him over the edge.</p><p>"You've been putting that woman before our friendship ever since she set foot in Philly, Miles. Her goddamn honeytrap better be worth it 'cause it cost us the Republic."</p><p>Bass' signature brand of vitriol seemed to provide ample entertainment for the gathering officers, but the Captain clearly had decided he'd had enough because he ordered two of the cadets to go break it off.</p><p>Seizing the opportunity, Miles and Bass reached out in a perfectly coordinated attack and grabbed the unlucky fellas by the necks jamming them against the bars, using their bodies for cover. They instantly had about a dozen weapons trained on them, but they finally also had weapons of their own from the unlucky guards.</p><p>The stand-off was starting to drag and while they could break out of their cells, it was hard to do without letting go of the officers they were using as shields. Realizing that very fact, some of the Patriots started to approach them, trying to get a clean shot no doubt. The layout of the detention area in the sheriff station luckily made it difficult but without Charlie opening another assault from the front they'd be screwed. And they were essentially relying on a girl who'd been through one of the most traumatic experiences she could possibly endure to read the minds of two trained soldiers with about ten times her experience. As he was about to count how slim the chances were, he heard shots down the hall.</p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Charlie reached the house that Miles earlier descended from like a dark angel of doom and stood dazed in front of its derelict porch. She'd been warned not to touch his weapons and two soldiers followed her to gather them as he was being led inside.</p><p>She still half-expected them to take her back in too, or somewhere else entirely. A re-education camp or a different prison. But they left her alone. If she had to guess, she thought they'd failed to see her as a threat. Well, it was their funeral. She sat on the steps and pretended to cry, counting them as they retreated inside, surely not wanting to miss the Bass &amp; Miles show. She just hoped that those two had a plan because she sure as hell had her own. The watch around the building was light, two posted on the front door and two doing the rounds.</p><p>She waited a little longer until she finally stood up and walked the few steps to the front door with the smashed screened windows.</p><p>As soon as she pushed it open, Rachel practically flung herself at her and she felt her wet cheeks press against hers, or maybe it was her own tears, she realized.</p><p>"Charlie, sweetheart. Oh God…"</p><p>She held her at arm's length, examining her and Charlie brushed her off.</p><p>"Mom, we got more important things to do. We need to go break them out."</p><p>Rachel shook her head. "Let's at least wait until nightfall."</p><p>"We may not have that long, mom. You know what they're gonna do to them? Ship them off to Washington, try them like war criminals and put them in front of a firing squad."</p><p>Rachel face went white as a sheet.</p><p>"Exactly. We don't have time and we don't have a choice."</p><p>"In that case we're gonna need guns." Rachel said in her usual soft, matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>"We don't have guns, mom. They took all of Miles' weapons."</p><p>"Whatever he showed them."</p><p>Charlie's mouth dropped open when her mother walked her over to a neat little armory Miles left behind for them. Charlie's eyes scanned over the weapons. Her crossbow would be ideal to take down the perimeter guard; it was quiet too, compared to a sniper rifle. Then there was also a couple of smaller handguns, a Beretta and a Colt, and Bass' sword which she quickly clipped around her waist even though the belt was a little loose. It was the most efficient way to carry it inside, if she got that far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>Jumping into action, Bass and Miles shot down the officers closer to them before they even broke out of their cells. Their primary concern was buying Charlie enough of a distraction so not all the attention shifted on her. She was doing well, and Rachel seemed to be doing her best to cover her, firing measured, strategic shots so they could advance.</p><p>"Hey Romeo, break out now, drool later?" Miles called out and he snapped back into attention. Focusing on manoeuvring his hand around the bars and using the keys he'd slipped from the guard to open the door. Then he tossed them to Miles when he was already moving forward raising the weapon he'd nicked to start taking shots.</p><p>Miles was right behind him and he had to admit he was kind of enjoying it, like he always did of course, the adrenaline of a fight, especially when Miles had his back.</p><p>He emptied the clip quickly and tossed the gun aside; he'd need to find where they took Miles' weapons – he wanted his shotgun back. With these thoughts he reached what would have been the waiting area of the Sheriff station. Seeing Charlie walking straight into the line of fire, his heart stopped and he almost forgot he had to also fight his way out. She pulled what seemed to be his sword off the sheath that hang down her leg and tossed it to him. He grabbed it in the air and used the momentum to start slicing through the guards that were closing in on him.</p><p>They fell into step the four of them. They'd been through enough to be able to communicate without having to say much if at all during a fight. Even Rachel was a decent shot, but that's to be expected – every respectable Texas broad oughta be. Once they took down their leaders it was easier for the cadets to falter, not having enough experience to make any kind of calls on their own. Rachel stepped out for the part where they had to kill them, some of them definitely still in their late teens.</p><p>"You should go too, Charlie."</p><p>She cocked her brow at him. "You're kidding, right?"</p><p>"You know how it ends. What exactly would you stick around for?"</p><p>She shrugged for lack of a better answer but a weight was lifted off him when she stepped out. He'd have his doubts she'd still look at him with her eyes full of wonder like he could walk on water if she'd seen him kill kids, the only thing worse would probably be kittens.</p><p>Miles and him made it as quick and humane as possible for the trembling kids. They both knew it had to be done; these kids had probably been mind-controlled out of their damn minds and if they tied them up and someone broke free they'd not only give information about them but also probably track them down the road and end them. So they'd just end them first.</p><p>- MILES -</p><p>Their movements were coordinated, purposeful. No more showing mercy to kids, he got the message now. The hard way. They lined up the few survivors and snapped their necks like twigs. Couldn't waste a good bullet these days. Once they'd finished them off they looked for the armory where they got their weapons back and then some. The sight of a sniper rifle made Miles break into a rare grin. Bass almost had to do a double take, but knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Miles loved a good MK.</p><p>"Just like old times, huh Miles?" Bass grinned back.</p><p>Miles' eyes scanned the wall looking for a good weapon for Charlie like he was picking out a Barbie for her from the toy store. Just as did, he remembered her bold entrance earlier.</p><p>"Did you fill her in before you sent her out?"</p><p>Bass picked up his shorthand quickly. "Nah man, couldn't risk it. Just knew she had it in her."</p><p>Guess Bass wasn't the only one picking up shorthand these days. Miles tried to mask his shock at Monroe schooling him about his own daughter, that he trained since she was nothing but a know-it-all with a half-decent aim.</p><p>As they made quick work of packing up the weapons and making sure they didn't get too greedy and not taking more than what them or the horses could carry, Miles thought back to prepping with Bass when they made the decision to desert the base after nearly two months of waiting for orders. They'd helped fend off desperate men and women while they begged for help from a government that abandoned them, that very well didn't exist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- BASS -</p><p>Bass loved menial, mindless, repetitive tasks since his early days in Basic. It gave him a good chance to work through his shit while also doing something productive. In this case chopping firewood. He kept going through the motions, and circled again and again back to the fact that he lost another shot at having a family. He’d of course clammed up and avoided Charlie altogether while they were on the road. He used the excuse of taking point and rode ahead in case there was any sign of trouble. It wasn’t an outright lie so no one stopped him. Rachel wanted nothing to do with him <em>yet again</em>. Charlie was as quiet as he was, for her own reasons that he was too scared to unravel in his mind. But now there was no comfort he could give her that her family couldn’t. Miles probably understood and if he could be honest he definitely appeared to be wary of him, but did his best not to start with the whole don’t-fall-apart shiftfest.</p><p>So he’d ridden out on his own all the way to what he deemed was appropriate camping ground at sundown. They needed to regroup and really figure their shit out. No doubt Miles had some plan he’d present at dinner and to hell with anyone who didn’t agree with him. <em>He couldn’t fucking wait.</em></p><p>Now he only had one thing left to work out – whether he’d spare Charlie the aggravation and just split now. The irony wasn’t lost on him that he’d pushed her so hard about not running away from her family when he was about to do the same to her not even a week later. He just couldn’t shake the thought that yet he’d indirectly caused her suffering <em>yet again</em>. It was the huge target on his back that got them caught, that got her to lose their child. This blood was on him.</p><p>He stole a look at Charlie who’d been excused from doing anything. They’d practically threatened to tie her down if she so much as lifted a finger to help around camp. It wasn’t so much Bass that did the threatening, more Miles being all preachy with Rachel nodding in approval. If it were up to him, he’d have her keep busy. Maybe it would have helped her process stuff a bit better. But because Rachel apparently had to lay in bed for the entire duration of working through her issues with ending the world a second time over, then Charlie had to do it too. As if the two of them shared anything besides DNA and really good bone structure.</p><p> </p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Charlie caught Bass staring at her with a look that swayed between guilty and outright depressed. There was no doubt he’d have welcomed that child and that he’d taken the loss awfully hard. She was more certain about his own feelings than she was her own. But she knew he was a flight risk. And all she wanted was a fair warning. She wasn’t some crazy psycho that would force him to stay if he couldn’t look at her without falling apart anymore.</p><p>She sighed and stole a glance over at her mother and <em>father</em> as they worked together, skinning a couple of unfortunate rabbits she’d shot down while they were still riding.</p><p>She got up and walked over. He dropped the axe and waited for her, arms awkwardly hanging to his sides. She stopped a few feet short of him, not wanting to get too close. Surely there was a metaphor in there somewhere she didn’t care to unpack. This felt foreign and awkward. Almost more awkward than sharing a wagon in silence with him all the way down from Pottsboro when they’d barely known each other and in her eyes he was still a murderer.</p><p>He waited for her to say something, but the words wouldn’t come. She just stood there looking at his face wondering what she could say to him.</p><p>She dropped her gaze to her feet when she asked. “Did you mean it? What you said back at the prison?”</p><p>When there was no response from him she closed her eyes. She couldn’t keep crying. It wasn’t her… She’d become this broken person she didn’t recognize and it happened overnight. She steeled herself and looked at him just as he spoke.</p><p>“I care, Charlotte. No matter what y’all think of me. That I’m a cold-blooded asshole or whatever. I <em>do</em> actually care.”</p><p>“I never said you didn’t.” She quipped.</p><p>“There was a time not so long ago you believed that to be true as well.” He stared back, and he wanted to slap that cold, impassive façade he’d put up as soon as she walked over off his face.</p><p>“What changed?” She asked, fighting the urge to look back down at her shoes again. “It’s like I’ve done something wrong. You won’t look at me and –”</p><p>In two strides he was right in her face, his eyes menacing like she’d personally offended him.</p><p>“Don’t you ever say that.”</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>“Miles was right.” He seemed surprised with himself, as if it almost slipped out. And then he laughed bitterly. “Of course Miles was right. He’s always right.”</p><p>“Right about what?”</p><p>“It’s always gonna be like this, Charlie. Some random guy down the line that will remember what I’ve done and would wanna end me for it. I’m the problem. And you deserve a future.”</p><p>Charlie finally caught on.</p><p>“Everyone keeps talking about this bright future of mine and I don’t think you understand that I’m in the same fight as the rest of you. I could catch a bullet tomorrow and that would be it.”</p><p>He winced as she said it and she instinctively put her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her. His eyes wild and wounded, reminded her of the animals she’d find trapped in her snares.</p><p> </p><p>- BASS -</p><p>She said catch a bullet so flippantly as if she was talking about catching a cold. Bass hated when she got like this, it reminded him of how young she was. It was like staring back in time looking at Miles all wild look in his eyes as they set foot in Iraq. It’s not that she felt invincible though, like the two of them did back then. She’d stared death in the face enough times to know it didn’t matter anymore.</p><p>He sighed in resignation. “Call me selfish. I just wanna see you make it through a few more years. And who knows?  Maybe some day we won’t have to run anymore.” He said as he put his arms around her.</p><p>She let out a laugh that sounded more like a scoff. She clearly didn’t believe there would ever be a time of peace, of not running. And he remembered she’d grown up in the country he ran, that he’d played a more than integral part to her turning out this way than he’d have like to admit. She felt tense against his body, it wasn’t their usual seamless melting into each other and he knew there was one more order of business to take care of before they could put this whole thing to rest. He considered carefully for a second, unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>“Charlotte…” he began and she stilled. He almost didn’t want to face the look in her eyes when she’d hear all he was about to say, but she needed to <em>believe </em>that all he had to say was true. “I did mean everything I said to you.”</p><p>It was a quiet admission. Of course he’d grown to love her, she made it impossible for him not to. He spared her the details that’d never thought he’d be capable of an emotion like this ever again. Instead he pressed on, as her beautiful features were arranged in a look of quiet surprise. “I don’t want you to doubt for a second what it would mean to me to have a child with you.” He paused. Thinking back to the night she’d gotten pregnant. “We were reckless and –”</p><p>He ate his words as he body shook with a sob that enveloped her, she was always so strong, so fierce; it was almost impossible to square the fearless warrior with this small, shaking young woman who grieved the loss of her child. When she’d grieved in the past, it was anger and determination that she projected. She assigned blame, she sought revenge. He could deal with that because it was directed at him, but this… it wasn’t resignation. And then it hit him, because as much as Charlie was like Miles, she was also like him.</p><p>“Do you… think it’s your fault?” He asked quietly. One thing he knew all too well about was blaming yourself.</p><p>She pressed her lips into a thin line. The grimace instantly reminded him of Rachel which usually would be enough to send him into a tailspin of  anger, but he kept it together. For her sake. He cupped her face with both hands and levelled his eyes with hers.</p><p>“Don’t you dare, Charlotte. If it was anyone’s fault it was mine or those bastards’.”</p><p>He could drown in those grey blue eyes that latched onto his with such despair. He pulled her to his chest again and this time it wasn’t jagged - it was like they morphed into one body, their pain binding them together even tighter.</p><p>“I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered in here ear.</p><p>And just like that any thoughts of leaving, of abandoning her dissipated as he processed the fact that she’d practically said to him that if she only had 24 hours left on this Earth she’d want to spend them with him. The thought woke something deep and fierce within him, like he could face a whole army for her. Not for revenge – although his pain was so immense he couldn’t put into words, but to protect her. He’d keep her safe if it was the last thing he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- MILES -</p><p>Sitting by the crackle of campfire while the women slept peacefully a few yards away on either side of them, Bass and Miles kept watch together. They hadn’t done that in a long time. Probably since those first few months after the Blackout when they were too paranoid to leave each other out of their sights for fear of something happening. Eventually they’d become practical about it, but at the beginning the tension and confusion wouldn’t let them rest.</p><p>This time it was different. They’d once again pulled a fast one, but at what cost? Miles looked over at Charlie who slept in his own bedrolls since only him and Rachel had packed for this trip. The way they had to flee meant that they had no supplies. They also had no doctor with them anymore. He cussed himself for not thinking about taking Gene with them when they went to find Charlie and Bass, but now there was no going back to Willoughby. Not if the price on their heads was back on. They’d need to get supplies and there wasn’t a polite way of doing it. They had no diamonds, nothing to barter with; they’d have to steal. But that was a problem for another day.</p><p>Miles stole a glance at Bass who just kept his eyes trained on the fire. He’d spent the entire ride avoiding everyone, but he’d seen him and Charlie have a chat sometime after they set up camp. He knew to leave them to it and it seemed to be the right call because whatever dark thought it was that got Bass all skittish, it seemed to have cleared now. His face was not entirely free of the shadows of dark thoughts – Miles knew him better than that anyway. But for now the storm seemed to have passed. Always to Charlie’s credit.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing.” Bass said, his tone betraying his annoyance.</p><p>“And what might that be?”</p><p>“I’ll keep it together, alright? I said I would.”</p><p>Miles nodded. He believed Bass would try, but it wasn’t a switch that flipped overnight. His descend to gun-toting crazy dictator was slow and subtle, that’s why he’d missed it the first time. And if he wasn’t mistaken, that was exactly how it started last time – a camp, hungry and desperate, having to raid the supplies of innocents only to survive and of course Bass’ rage, fuelled by losing a child.</p><p>Back then he couldn’t understand what the pain must have been like. Sure, he empathized; he saw his pain, all of it. He could relate it to how he’d feel if it was Rachel, or his brother, or their kids that had been harmed. But now looking at Charlie taking even breaths, knowing he’d nearly lost her, he knew it was more than enough to drive a man crazy.</p><p> </p><p>- CHARLIE -</p><p>Charlie woke to the sound of Bass’ voice in her ear and the prickly feel of his beard tickling her cheek.</p><p>“Come on, Charlotte. No more beauty sleep.”</p><p>She yawned in protest and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he was about to pull away. He kissed her softly and pulled her up so she was sitting in the bedrolls. He stepped back and looked at her for a second before he turned around and disappeared down the trees where they’d tied the horses to help Miles secure everything to the saddles.</p><p>Charlie looked at them banter as they worked and quietly considered what a lifetime of shared memories felt like to the two of them that far down the line. She knew she’d fallen into step with Bass, that their shared pain, and even insecurity tied them to each other. But she’d always marvelled at the way Miles and Bass would plunge themselves into an old memory, this <em>before </em>that was unknown to her and that she’d never catch up on. Usually she just enjoyed being in their orbit when they were like that, but today she wallowed in a bitterness that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Only because a decent night’s sleep gave way to a realisation that stunned her – on paper she was their equal in a fight, she knew they counted her into every plan, that they always expected her to deliver. But now she also knew that when it came right down to it they’d put her life before their own and that filled her with dread. She put her hands on her stomach where Bass’ seed had caught and grown only to be plucked away by the Patriots and the cruel fate of being part of a world that was brutal and unkind. She knew this changed things, that it made her vulnerable in their eyes once more and she’d fought tooth and nail to prove herself, to stand beside them as an equal. Now she was just a little girl they needed to keep from harm’s way.</p><p>She sighed and got up to start rolling the blankets away, thinking of all the things she’d have to do to prove herself again. She straightened her posture and walked over to them, it was almost funny how they both just stopped and turned to look at her – Bass was relaxed, Miles was almost tentative.</p><p>“Where do we go now?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“Well we’ve got to get out of Texas. Blanchard’s trying to avenge Carver’s death but his Rangers clearly aren’t going through these Patriot sons of bitches fast enough.” Miles responded.</p><p>“So The Plains?” Bass got straight to the point.</p><p>“The Plains.” Miles nodded, his brow furrowed as always. He knew it was dangerous, but it was the only way they’d move through the continent undetected.</p><p>“Oh, don’t fret, Miles. I know a place.” He said with a half smile as he winked at Charlie with meaning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading through and for the amazing support. I’ve decided to develop this story into a series. The second part that’s ready and will be posted tomorrow is the story of how Bass &amp; Charlie’s first night together went down. It’s going to be just one single chapter but I tried to flesh it out as much as possible so it’s a nice long read. Then after that for the third and final instalment in the series we shall embark on a journey through the Plains Nation. This third story is gonna be quite a similar on to this one and to be fair I still haven’t mapped out exactly what I wanna get out of it, so all suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>